Halimahotep
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: evie is a reincarnated princess, Rick and Alex are Med Jai in some way. so what is Evie's second child? her daughter has a very special name from her very real past life. so another of the family is a reincarnated...Priestess? and what heppens when Osiris
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_**Halimahotep**_

"Evie? What did you say?"

"You heard me Rick." Evelyn cooed her small baby and walked through the library, her husband in pursuit. "If you remember the last time I went through labour, we agreed that Alex would inherit your last name and the next child would have mine."

"But."

"But nothing. Our son is an O'Connell and our little baby girl is a Carnahan. End of story, case closed and end of discussion."

"Now hold it right there, I am Rick O'Connell, you are Evelyn O'Connell and our son is Alex O'Connell. If you call her a Carnahan, people will think she is Jonathan's daughter and not ours."

"I will not change my mind Rick. Not even if you kiss or beg me. This means a lot to me, as we both know that my brother isn't about to carry on the name to a child now is he."

"Is this what it's all about? You're afraid that your family name will disappear or something?"

"Please Rick; don't argue with me on this one. It's just a name. What harm ever came from a name?"

"…Is that like, what harm ever came from reading a book? Or, is it more along the lines of, what harm ever came from opening a chest?"

"Rick." Evie groaned and sat on the couch, her baby sleeping peacefully, despite the argument over her name.

"Evie." He retorted, but Evie just stood up, without a word, and walked out the library and up the stairs. "You are being unreasonable!" Evie stopped at the top banister of the stairs and looked down to her husband.

"I am not the one being unreasonable!" she said in her usual British 'now see here' voice. "You promised me that the next baby I have would be a Carnahan and you are breaking that promise. I am very upset with you and."

"Evie wait." Rick ran up the stairs and had a pleading look on his face. "…does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes Rick, more than you know."

"I can't believe this. First I give in on the Egyptian first name, now the second name?" Evie's face lit up in a moment.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, she can be a Carnahan. But you better make it up to me." He smirked as his wife smiled up at him in an innocent manner. But the blush on her cheeks from Rick's comment was hardly innocent. Even after all these years together, Evie still blushed at the thought of being 'intimate' with her husband.

"Well then I better put the baby to bed then."

"Or even better, ALEX!" Rick shouted through the large, London based mansion and earned a groan from his son, and a death stare from his wife. "What?"

"The baby is sleeping! You do not yell like a barbarian when the baby is sleeping!"

"Oh come on. She may be a Carnahan by name, but her blood boils O'Connell. She isn't afraid of anything, let alone my yelling. See, she hasn't even battered one of her cutie little lashes."

"Honey." Evie smiled. "You just babbled baby talk again."

"Darn, I did? I think I need to go polish my gun some more before I lose it completely and start going, coo chi coo chi coo."

"You did that this morning."

"…I am going to get Alex, then, I will get my reward for being an understanding husband."

"Oh my." Evie watched as her gorgeous husband walked off to get their first son.

After Ahm Shere, Ardeth Bay offered to train her 9 year old boy, Alex, to become a Med jai worrier at the age of 10. So Alex was enjoying his last months with his parents in England before he turned 10. Then the real fun would begin, in his own words. Soon after leaving the cursed jungle and the battle with the Scorpion King, Evie's second child was very quickly conceived. Luckily, Alex got to see his little sister as she was born and spend some time at home with her before he has to leave. Evie was very glad of this, as she didn't want her son to not even have any memories of his sister. "Now then my little darling. You are going to be a scholar like mummy, aren't you? Mummy's going to teach you to speak ancient Egyptian and teach you to fight like mummy did in her last life and how to tell the difference between the old and new Kingdom's artefacts and just other general stuff. I can't wait to see how you grasp hieroglyphs."

"But not today." Evie looked up from her sleeping babe, to see Rick with his hand on her 9, soon to be 10 year old's shoulder. "Today, Alex will be taking her to the nursery to get some time with her before he leaves tomorrow. Right sport?"

"Right dad. And stop calling me sport ok?"

"Alright half pint."

"Grrr…never mind…" Alex still had his baby blue eyes and permanently ruffled blonde hair. "Just give me the baby." Evie was about to scold Alex for simply calling his sister 'the baby', but her husband's sensual gaze entranced her into giving Alex her daughter, and followed Rick to the bed room. "Parents, they think I don't know what they get up to. Yuk…"

_**Chapter 2**_

"Dad? Mom?" A young 17 year old girl walked through the mahogany walls of her childhood home and wandered into the library. "Mom? Dad?" With no answer, she proceeded to go into the vast dinning room. "Hello?" No reply.

She continued through the house until she heard laughter from the stair well. "Mom?"

"Over here Hally." Relieved to have found at least one parent, she walked though the connecting door and into the hallway. There, her mother had her arms draped around her father's neck and was kissing him passionately.

"Yuk! Guys, come on! That is totally gross! Get a room or get a muzzle! It isn't natural for you two to be doing that in front of me!"

"Oh Pish posh. You are nearly 18. You will have your self a boyfriend soon enough."

"She should have had more than one by now."

"Hello? Dad? Still here."

"Oh honey. What time is it?" Her mother tied back her aging brown hair, streaked slightly with faded grey hairs behind her ear. Her mother had big brown eyes and a lovely smile, even with the tell tail sings of her age beginning to crease around her eyes and cheeks didn't take anything away from her. And her father had a slight dim of white to his light brown hair and looked good for his age too. Yet they were still as spry as when they first got married. _Gross gross gross!_

"About time we got going. We have to be at the port in 15 minuets."

"Right. Help your father with our bags will you? I need to make sure everything is locked away…" Evie left Hally with her father and they began to load the car. One thing that her father prided her on, was being stronger than any normal woman. In fact, she proved to be stronger than him at times. She may be small like her mother, but she had broad shoulders and a muscular build without losing any femininity.

"Dad? When will we see Alex?"

"He will be waiting for us at the hotel."

"Dad?" She stopped loading the car and looked seriously at her father. "…what does he look like?" The despair in her eyes tugged at Rick's heart and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"He has the same big blue eyes as you, the same brilliant blonde hair, though not as long of course."

"I would say he wouldn't. He would hardly look 'manly' with hair down to his waist." She chuckled.

"No. He wouldn't. Are you ok? You have been getting very jittery the closer it got to us leaving."

"I just can't wait to see my brother. I can't remember him…not even a little…"

"Don't worry, the reason we are going to Cairo in the first place is to see your brother again. He has finally finished his training and can come out of the desert now. Your mother has been planning this trip since the day he left. And you will finally get to meet Ardeth Bay."

"The Med jai that helped you twice to find your digging sites?"

"…among other things." Rick had told his daughter about Hamunaptra, Ahm Shere, the Scorpion king and even Imhotep. But Hally wouldn't believe any of it. She was so much like her mother that she refused to believe anything that science couldn't prove. A shame really…

"So…are we ready to go yet?" Evie appeared with one last bag and hurled it into the car boot.

"After you."

"About time we got here."

The boat trip had been long and allowed Hally to discover that she had inherited her mother's sea sickness, the train had been compact and tiring, and the walk to the hotel had been even worse. At one point, her father had to wave off a bunch of local men with his gun to stop them trying to trade her for a camel or two. So all in all, Hally, was _not_ amused.

All three walked inside and revelled for a moment in the air conditioning, before going to the reception for their keys.

"Welcome, welcome to Cleopatra's palace." _Gee, doesn't that sound original…_ "We trust you will enjoy your stay and will do all we can to make your trip, a pleasant one. Now, just to ensure that you are indeed the right party, please state your _full_ names."

"Do we have to?" she wined. Hally hated this part…

"Evelyn O'Connell." Her mother chirped.

"Rick O'Connell." Both parents looked to her and only her father seemed to look sympathetic. _Here goes…_

"Your name miss?"

"My name is Halimahotep Carnahan…happy?"

"Very well miss hlimatep."

"No, it's Hali-ma-hotep. Halimahotep."

"Very good. Here are your room keys and please, don't hesitate to ask for anything." The mousy man snickered at her name and passed her the room keys. One for her parent's room, and one for her room.

"Stupid local nit wits and their stupid opinions…"

"Don't mutter dear, it isn't lady like." Evie corrected her sulking daughter and travelled up the marble stair case.

"I am _so_ ready to go to my room."

"Then go. You are an adult now, we will not tell you where and when to go anywhere…in the hotel."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. I am exhausted."

"Good night. Don't let the scarabs bite."

"Night mom, night dad." Hally dragged her things to her room, locked the door behind her and collapsed on the large, black silk, four poster bed. "…full name indeed. I don't even know why my mother would want to call me that…but I do like it. I just wish everyone else did too." Hally had to admit, she did feel very strangely drawn to Egypt and hadn't felt like going home since they arrived. Where, in Venice, Spain, America and France, she couldn't wait to go back home. And yet…it never felt like she was home in England. She always had her head in her books and the books, were always about ancient Egyptian. She knew the modern Egyptian too, so when she grew to an age where she would have to work, she could become a translator. But her real passion was with Hieroglyphs, translating old papyri and ancient texts. She loved history and wanted noting more than to embrace her own history in the land of her forefathers. Her grandfather being one of them. "So much for Alex meeting us here. I bet he was busy in the desert or something. I can't wait to meet him." A sweet smile graced her lips as she rolled onto her back. _I hope he like me. I hope he is nice, like mom and dad say he is. But that was over 17 years ago. He could have changed so much in that time. But he is a crusader now for an ancient course. I bet he is tall, dark and riding a horse or something dashing. It's like having an Arabian night for a brother. I can't wait to meet him, or for him to take us to the dig that my mother has been raving about._

Hally looked over to her bulging bags. _I should really unpack those…or not. _Instead, she stripped off and buried herself under the covers. The sooner she slept, the sooner she would wake to see her brother. At last. And she would spend her 18th birthday at the dig too, with her brother and all those ancient hieroglyphs for her to decipher. Her ultimate birthday gift.

Only 7 days, a week, and she would be 18. _But until then…_

Hally, or Halimahotep, rested her head on the first class, silken pillows and sank into the divine mattress. _Until then…_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hal? Are you still in bed?" her eyes fluttered open and she stretched in the bed. "Nice to see you awake." leaning against her bed pillar, was a tall man, dressed fully in black robes that made him look like a desert man and a veil covered his face. Only two large blue eyes and a small amount of tanned skin, too light to be Arabic, were visible through his disguise.

"Who!" Hally pulled her blanket closet to her chest and cowered backwards. He pulled a large, nasty looking sword with a curved blade from its sheath, and pointed it towards her. Within a shot she rolled out the bed, grateful that she had gotten cold in the night and put a long nightgown on, and opened her suit case. The man ran round the bed and began to bring the sword down on her back. But she swivelled round with a large, golden rod with a star on one end and beat her attacker in the leg. He groaned and fell to the floor, missing his target as he tried to get back to his feet. Hally however, was on her feet and out the door before the intruder could blink. "DAD!" Hally screamed, but she soon heard quick foot steps behind her and turned to face him.

"Nice move."

"My father taught me that one." The desert man ran at her again and tried to slice her front open. But Hally twisted the rod and it shot out into a large staff. She batted the sword away and span it like a golden baton above her head. As he took a step towards her, she sank into the splits and brought the flat end of the spear forcefully to his gut. He launched backwards and held his front.

"Once again, nice move."

"My mother taught me that one. Now get up." Hally held the staff with both hands and planed to sweep his feet if he came at her again.

"Alright. But you have no need to defend yourself from me…sister…"

"…Alex?" she dropped her guard slightly and the staff became her walking stick, needing support for a moment.

"Hello Hal. Long time no see."

"You BLOOMING idiot! I thought you were a ruffian!"

"Hey, I wanted to see what you could do." Alex returned his sword to its sheath and walked casually towards his sister. Although, all he wanted to do was run at her and hug her so tightly that she wouldn't be able to breath. But, it appeared that he was beaten to it. Hally returned the staff to its rod form and ran at her brother, until he was flat on the floor with her weight ontop of him.

"ALEX!"

"Hey calm down." Tears left her eyes as she hugged him just as tightly as he was holding her. One thing she had noticed, his voice had an Arabic accent to it, but he still spoke clear English. "Nice to see you too."

"I missed you so much."

"And I you. Now, our parents are in the lobby, dressed and waiting."

"Dressed? Waiting for what?"

"Tell me you haven't forgotten about the temple? As your guide, I intend to leave in 5 minuets. So get dressed and we will be downstairs. He tried to leave, but Hally wouldn't let him go. "Hal? You need to let go of me before I can go."

"But I don't want to."

"Look, don't be the stereotype sister and be annoying. Let go or I will actually try and beat you."

"You wouldn't dare. And you were trying your hardest. So don't lie."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"You so were too. And go on before I start pulling your hair or give you my cooties." They smiled at each other for a while, just glad to reunited once again.

"See you downstairs."

"Yeah. Downstairs." She smiled, tears in her eyes as she watched him go. He was everything she thought he would be, funny, tall, dark, strong, and he had this sense of nobility about him that made her trust him unquestionably. Hally would love her brother, she could already see that much.

After a few moments of silence, she returned to her room and saw a package on the bed. There was a note on it.

_Dear Hal, since I missed all your other birthdays, I thought I would give you this. Please wear it, it looks cooler than it looks. You will be grateful of it later. and I don't include this as your 18th birthday present either. _

_From your super big brother. Man I have always wanted to say that._

_From_

_Alex._

"From Alex. He he, super big brother indeed. Now what do we have here?" Hal unwrapped her present and looked in awe at the gift. There was a white linen top that would hug her breasts and shoulders, with no sleeves what so ever. It only just looked like it would cover her breasts. She put that on and saw that there was more to it than a top. Cascading down from it was a large skirt that covered her back from the end of the top and down to her ankles. But it was thin and a light blue. But it didn't cover her front. The veil opened from just under her breasts and flared outwards, showing off all of her body and every one of her curves. And the front of the veil was a very transparent white. There was a rim of dark crimson around the base of the veil and the same patterned design, trimmed her shoulders and neck line in one, long shoulder like piece, also known as a deco Egyptian revival necklace. Very Egyptian indeed. She looked like Queen Nefertiti or even Princess Cleopatra herself in this get up. And it was very cool to her skin. Although you could tell she wasn't pure Egyptian from her soft peachy skin and brilliant waist length hair. And her Blue eyes weren't Egyptian either. Then she had an idea. Hally opened up a makeup kit her mother bought her and traced eyeliner around her eyes. Now she had the same eye makeup as every other Egyptian woman, and man, would have worn in ancient times. She found two wrist and ankle bands that matched the crimson shoulder and neck piece, and slipped them on. They were a perfect fit. Then she saw a head band that would go over her forehead, but under her hair line. And it matched her crimson wrist and ankle bands. _He thought of everything. _Next, she fitted the head band to her forehead and finally saw the last item to the present. A pair of golden sandal slippers. They fit like a dream and after a few steps, she became worried. Why would her brother have her dress like this…to a dig? Unless he just wanted her to twirl for him downstairs and then let her change. Because this, was hardly practical for a long journey over the sands of the desert. Yes, he just wanted to see what it looked like.

Hally smiled and looked herself over in the mirror. She decided, so that she wouldn't die of embarrassment, she would wear a pair of light white underwear. She couldn't see them through the front veil of the Kalasiris, but now she would be comfortable in knowing that you wouldn't be able to see what else was there either. After a quick look over herself, she left her room with her suit case in tow and her room locked. As soon as she got to the stair case, a bell boy ran to help her with her bag. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem miss. What is your name Mam?"

"Oh, you would laugh. The receptionist did…"

"Then he is a fool. Please?" the small man in Hilton clothing, took her suitcase from her hands and bowed his head lightly.

"I am Halimahotep."

"That is a wonderful name! Gentle peace…"

"You know what it means?"

"Yes Mam. All who know the old tongue do. That rat on the front desk is not one of us. He came from far away and knows not of the old ways. You are beautiful…" the man went into a daze and made Hally feel, rather uncomfortable.

"Oh my. Thank you ever so much. But I must be going."

"To where?"

"The lobby. My family are waiting."

"I will take your bag…Lady Halimahotep." Hally smiled and descended down the staircase. All eyes were on her as her Kalasiris flowed and rippled with every movement of her curvy hips and supple long legs. Her hands traced the arm bars of the stairs and she felt everyone's stairs burn into her. The small man behind her ran to the desk and seemed to be screaming in Arabic to the receptionist.

"Hally?" her father looked dumbfounded and her mother just couldn't speak.

"Lady Halimahotep, I am pleased to meet you at last." A heavily Arabic accent, but English words, caught her attention. Next to her speechless parents and her silent brother, another man clad in black robes walked towards her with his hand outstretched. "I am Ardeth Bay."

"You taught my brother to sneak up on sleeping woman and try to dice them like cod?"

"I beg your pardon?" the tall man with tanned skin looked over his shoulder at Alex. He was avoiding eye contact and seemed to be looking at his feet. "I taught him no such thing. We will have words…"

"Oh no. Forgive me, it isn't how it sounded. My brother surprised me this morning and we had a little tiff. I won." Hally giggled, but noticed that Ardeth still had her hands cupped in his. He spoke a lot quieter and leaned towards her.

"Lady Halimahotep, I have urgent need of your council." Ardeth looked to the other O'Connells and back to her. "Private council."

"What would you need to speak to me about, that my family can not hear?"

"It is in your greatest interest that we speak alone first, then to your parents."

"We are going to a temple I believe."

"Yes, the forgotten temple of Osiris. I and my Med Jai brothers will be escorting you and your family there." _He still hasn't let go of my hands…is he rubbing them?_ Indeed, Ardeth was rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "We must speak alone once we are there." Alex walked up to them and Ardeth Quickly let her hands slip from his grasp.

"Hal?"

"Her name is Lady Halimahotep." Ardeth corrected his pupil.

"Oh, sorry master." Alex said, but didn't understand why. "Ha, I mean Lady Halimahotep. Where is your suitcase?"

"Right here my Lady." The bell boy chirped and placed the bag at her feet. "I took the liberty of making sure that when you return, you will have the pent house sweet."

"Why thank you, but we already have rooms for us when we return."

"I took the liberty of upgrading it. May you return to us safe and sound. And soon." He kissed her hand and left a very confused family. Only Ardeth seemed to find that hand kissing normal.

"Please." Ardeth began, getting everyone's attention. "My Men grow restless and your horses are waiting. Come, and I will escort you to them."

"Alright." Rick and Evie picked up their bags (with some help from Alex) and headed outside. Hally huffed. So she wouldn't be able to get changed. Great.

She turned to her bag, but it was gone!

"My bag." She began.

"I have it my Lady." Hally looked up to see Ardeth Bay, with her bag draped over his shoulder. "Come, your horse awaits."

"Erm…thank you." She followed him silently and found that 22 black horses were waiting in the courtyard. And one white one. She was starting to get a very unclear message. "I take it the white horse is mine?"

"Indeed my lady."

"You don't have to call me that mister Bay."

"Please, call me Ardeth. And I enjoy calling you my Lady, my lady."

"But."

"Please take her Ladyship's bag to the pack horse." Ardeth spoke to another of his brethren and handed over the bag. "Wait!" she pulled th4 bag back and rooted around for a special something. "Wouldn't want to travel across the desert without this." She withdrew her hand from her bag along with the Sceptre of Osiris. Hally held it close to her and allowed the stranger in Med jai clothing to take her bag away.

"Good, you have your staff. Please follow me." Without much choice she followed Ardeth to the white stallion and watched him as he knelt before her. He cupped his hands over his knee and looked up at her.

"You want me to mount this horse, right?"

"Right."

"Oh boy. This is going to be a long day. I have never ridden a horse you know."

"I have a feeling, you will have the nack for it." ally raised an eyebrow, but before she could question him about it, Ardeth lifted her up onto the horse. "Now stay between your brother and I at all times. The desert can be a cruel place my Lady."

"Where are my parents?" Ardeth mounted his horse and pulled up next to her right, Alex on the left.

"Don't worry my Lady. Mom and Dad are further front. They have the map after all."

"To where? This forgotten temple place?" she shifted her weight on the horse and smiled. She could get used to this. Her Kalasiris fanned over the horse and her legs, shading them from the harsh sun that world no doubt become intolerable as the day grew on. And her long hair seemed to reflect the sun with an equal golden glare.

"The forgotten Temple of Osiris. Three thousand and 500 years ago, the high priest of Osiris was given a gift from the God Osiris himself. It was the Heart of Osiris. The Heart was a magical item that is made of pure Gold, platinum, diamond, sapphire, ruby and had protective, and volatile incantations carved onto it. The Pharaoh wanted it himself, but the Gods would not allow it. As the gift was not one for uses of wealth, but the uses of the Priest. He was a mighty man with healing powers given to him through the Heart and helped many, many sick people. But it was so powerful, than if used by the wrong person, it can take away life, just as easily as saving it. Once, while healing a dying man, the Priest was interrupted and enraged by his Pharaoh demanding that he surrender the Heart to him. The Priest became so endangered, that the man he was healing died an excruciating death, simply from one impure thought. And at the very same time, the Pharaoh dropped down dead. His men, his Med Jai couldn't understand why, until the Priest told them. With the Med Jai, the Priest went deep into the Temple of Osiris and locked the Heart away. Such a power was not meant for the use of man and not when man was so impure as to use it properly. Osiris agreed and aided the safe keeping of the Heart, by cursing the Temple and ensuring that only one would be able to enter the Temple safely, and retrieve the Heart. They would be his Priest…or priestess as it would seem."

"I don't understand? As it would seem?"

"After the death of the Priest, his daughter took the place of High Priestess and guarded over the temple. She was the only one allowed to venture within the temple, while every other man and woman would perish from entering. And every other person, even the Pharaoh, would not dare enter. She was the chosen, the Pure hearted one that Osiris gave the duty of looking over the Heart and protecting it from anyone who would try to steal it. That was 3500 years ago, and there is more." Hally was enthralled in this tale and wasn't even looking where the horse was going. Luckily, Alex was and guided her horse for her.

"Please, continue."

"As you wish my Lady." He looked straight at her and lowered his veil. She saw many black tattoos on his face and his dark eyes as he stared at her. "As the Priestess entered the afterlife, she vowed that she would return in 3500 years, as she had foreseen a deadly force try and take the Herat in that year. She then used her magic to hide the temple and bind her soul to return from the plains of the west so that she would return. Reincarnated and ready to take up her God given duty. To protect the Heart from the one who seeks to take it and use it to enslave humanity."

"And that is supposed to be happening this year? That doesn't sound like my parents. They are dead superstitious about these kinds of things. Especially curses."

"You do not believe the tale I told you?"

"Tale is the right word. Was that a Med Jai legend?"

"No, it was truth. The truth is that we are going to the Temple to ensure the safety of the human race and also ensure that no evil forces rise to take the Heart…do you not believe?"

"No. it is just a story."

"It is truth. I swear on my God Allah. How can you not believe after all that your family has gone through? Hamunaptra? Ahm Shere?"

"Oh, those stories again. My parents went there on digs in the past. They told me of mummies and half human half scorpion beasts and jungles in the middle of the desert."

"They were all true. And you must believe. If you do not believe your past, how will you embrace your future?"

"I am like ever other normal person Ardeth. Our future comes as it comes. We cannot see when the future will hold for us and were we are going."

"But the journey has already been set for you, only the destination is uncertain."

"What? My journey has been set? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should take over master." Alex pleaded. Ardeth was getting a little frustrated and that was not the way to talk to Hal. Or any other woman. With a brief nod from Ardeth, Alex took over. "See, the thing is, there is a reason mom called you Halimahotep."

"I can't wait to hear this one. At last."

"The Priestess, she was called Halimahotep."

"…so mom named me after a 3500 year old priestess. Any idea why?"

"Because _you are_ that priestess." Ardeth pleaded for her to believe him. "The reason I needed to talk to you alone was because you are the Priestess. You are the one who will stop whatever evil that will arise from taking the Heart of Osiris. You are the Chosen on of the God himself. You, are the one."

"…You have _got_ to be kidding me. Did Dad put you up to this? I bet he did. I bet that is why you got me this outfit too, to add to the drama."

"Please sis." Ardeth glared at him. "I mean Lady Halimahotep." He gulped as Ardeth continued to look ahead. "All that happened, did happen. Mom is really a reincarnated Nefertiti, Dad is a Med Jai, they fought an evil mummy, we fought him again and the Scorpion King, magic exists and you are the Priestess reborn."

"And where do you fit into all this?"

"I was the barer of the Bracelet of Anubis that led us to Ahm Shere. And I am now your body guard."

"…this is a lot to take in at once…"

"You must believe My Lady. You must."

"Where is Dad? He doesn't like all this stuff, if he can look me in the eye and tell me this is all true, then I will walk around with incense and chant 'till the sun sets."

"Your father is in front of the group. Your parents thought best that we spoke first. Go to them."

"I will be right back." Hally whipped the rains and galloped out and round the Med Jai group. They were far from the lights of Cairo now and well into the vast plains of the sand dunes. The sun was hot and the humidity was merciless as it beat down on them in the mid day sky. Finally, Hally pulled her horse to a stop in front of the group. Ardeth smiled and turned to Alex.

"I told her she would have a nack for it. The Priestess always rode horses."

"Dad? I need a word." Rick saw the confused and desperate look on her face, which meant one thing.

"You've talked to Ardeth then?" Evie looked up at this and smiled. At last they could be honest with her.

"Yes. Are you a Med Jai?" Rick and Evie left the halted group and rode their horses until they faced ahead and Hally faced the group. But she looked directly into her father's eyes.

"Yes. Look." Hally watched as her father pulled up his sleeves and showed her his tattoo. "This mark is the mark of the Med Jai. I am the saviour of man and have saved mankind twice."

"…and mom…are you an Egyptian princess?" butterflies and nausea were mixing and exploding in her stomach. But as soon as her mother nodded, her heart seemed to stop.

"In a past life I was Nefertiti, the guardian of the bracelet of Anubis. And the daughter of the Pharaoh Seti the first. The same Pharaoh that Anck-su-namun betrayed with Imhotep and killed."

"So it was all true? The mummies and the curses and the big dog people with swords?"

"Yes sweetie." Evie placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder as tears settled in her eyes. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I find out that my mom is a reincarnated princess, my dad a saviour of man, my brother my body guard, that you all almost died at least twice and that I am supposed to be a 3500 year old priestess, ordained by the God Osiris and keeper of his Heart? And you ask what id WRONG!"

"Honey, we didn't ask this for you, it is just who you are."

"…Humanity rests on my shoulders and I am supposed to be fine with it…"

"I think Ardeth has been a little severe again. That guy needs to lighten up." Rick chuckled and looked to a map in his hands. Evie kissed her daughter's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We believe in you sweetie. And we will be with you every step of the way. Why do you think I made sure you knew how to fight like I did? Like I did as Nefertiti?"

"I thought it was because I was good at it."

"And you are sweetie. That is also why we made Jonathan give you the sceptre for your 13th birthday. It used to be yours anyway."

"And that is why I have to take it with me everywhere I go, right?"

"Right. And that is why your brother and Ardeth got you those clothes. You have to look and act like a priestess for you to remember your past life. So there is an extra case on the pack horse, with your new clothes in them. Now, is there anything else you need to talk about? Or can it wait for a real talk when we get to the temple?"

"…It can wait…"

"Good, now go run along to your brother. You haven't seen him, ever, and you are talking to us? Shame on you girl."

"Ok…" slowly, eyes wide and face pale, Hally trotted back to her place in between Ardeth Bay and her brother, Alex.

"So, do you believe in your destiny now my Lady?"

"…yeah I guess…but how do you know that _I_ am the one?"

"Simple, the tattoo on the back of your neck."

"I don't have a tattoo. Just a birthmark."

"In the outline of the Imperial Dragon wings of Osiris?" her brother raised his eyebrow. "No Birthmark looks like a perfect set of wings with that much detail, unless a God put it there."

"Alright…I get your point…"

"You believe in your destiny now, but you are still reluctant, aren't you?"

"I…need time." _What happened? This morning I was just a normal girl. Now, I am a priestess of the God Osiris and the only hope to stop some horrid evil from hurting lots of people. I didn't expect this when I got up this morning…oh my…_

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Valley of the Kings My lady. Soon, we will be upon the entrance." Ardeth Bay signalled to his men that they were close, and led Hally and Alex towards the front, and their parents. "Are we close to the entrance?"

"Well, I do fear that is the hard part." Evie sighed and looked to Hally. "Only the Priestess of Osiris may enter the Temple. And only she may see the entrance. We will be blind to it, while she will see it."

"Oh no. Forget it!" Hally jumped down from the horse and stormed off from the group. Evie jumped down from her horse and ran after her.

"Hally?" Evie tried to catch up with her, but she was getting old… "Halimahotep Carnahan! You come back here this instant!"

"Not going to happen! I am NOT going into a strange temple, to get a nuclear pendant, on my own with a grave evil on the loose. You can just forget it!"

"But honey! If you don't many people will possibly die!"

"Possibly Mom! Possibly! You mean you don't even know if there is any real danger? CHRIST!"

"Honey, don't blaspheme." Evie corrected and held her daughter fast and tight.

"Hello? I do not believe in Christ. I believe in my Lord and master the mighty Osiris. I am his priestess after all!" she spat, and made her mother gasp. "…I'm sorry…"

"Never mind dear. You don't have to go in now. We were going to wait until you were ready and comfortable with…everything. We were going to set up camp soon anyway. Here is as good a place as any."

"Great idea." Rick added and turned to Ardeth. "Can we set up came here? I think my daughter needs time to think and pull her thoughts together."

"Of course." Ardeth turned to his men and switched to Arabic. _"Her Lady ship wishes to rest here. Unload the tents and secure the perimeter. No one is allowed anywhere near Lady Halimahotep without my clearance. Go!" _ Every Med Jai, including Alex, dismount their horses and began setting up camp. The day was hot and they had been travelling the sands of the barren desert for three days and two nights.

The moon was full and shone brightly down on the camp. She didn't know why, but the moonlight soothed all the torment and confusion of the last few days. Since learning of her 'past', Hally hadn't really spoken to many people. She hadn't anything worthwhile to say. In one day, she was reunited with her long lost brother, told she was once a High Priestess, given a destiny and a task to perform. Not to mention a religion. Ardeth Bay had given her many old texts that she took great pleasure in deciphering, only to find out that they were methods of worship and the role she must perform as the High Priestess of Osiris. But she didn't feel this was a hardship, after all, if she was who everyone said she was, didn't that mean that Osiris was watching over her, right now? Could she be angering him by not embracing what she did in a past life? Was she a good person in his eyes? Or just convenient?

In truth Hally didn't know. And that is what got her down the most. She just didn't know. Not about who she was anymore, why she was here, who everyone else was. Her family was one big, preordained jigsaw of reincarnated people from ancient times and Med jai. Her included.

Hally sighed. Everyone had given her a wide birth since they pitched up camp. The Med Jai feel like lowly minions to her and insist on using her full name, or 'title' as she had caught them saying. Her mother and father wanted to leave her to 'think' and Alex was busy doing whatever his master Ardeth was telling him to do.

So she was alone, in a large desert with only the Moon as her company. The tent had proven large, but to stuffy for her liking. So she pulled a large poncho around her and travelled out the tent.

They had thought of everything.

19 Med Jai escorts, one body guard/brother and two experienced 'Mummy bashers' to boot. Not to mention that Ardeth had this strange need to walk near her tent every hour or so, just to see she was still there. But where would she go? She was in the middle of a desert and everyone were acting like she was just going to pack up her things and catch the next bus. If they were in London, then yes, she felt like doing just that. But they were not in London. Hally was sat, cross legged on the cool sand round the back of her tent and staring at the Moon.

"Beautiful." Hally jumped from the invading voice and looked up to see her surrogate nanny. Ardeth Bay. He sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. "The stars are bright this night. A good sign of the day ahead."

"The stars are pretty. So is the moon. I have never seen it so big before." She said dreamily.

"I should have known you were looking at the stars. A sign of Osiris himself. As the beams of the Moon grace your blessed peach skin, as is the hands and love of the God himself."

"I thought you were a Muslim Ardeth? I thought you worshiped Allah?"

"Through out time there has only been one God. He answers to many names, has many forms, but is still only one God. You will call him Osiris, I call him Allah. Others Zeus and some Vishnu. But all are the same in the end."

"But Some believe in multiple Gods."

"This I can not believe in. though I do believe that Osiris is real as is my God, all in the same. And he looks down on you with a mother's smile and a father's pride."

"That is…really deep…I hope I can live up to what everyone wants."

"Of coarse you will Lady Halimahotep."

"I thought all I had to do to make my parents proud was to become a scholar or explore the world. Now I have to save the world. There is a big difference."

"But you are ready. You can speak the old Tongue and so chant, curse, and use other spells. You are a skilled fighter, as I have learned from both your parents and Alex, so you are capable of holding your own in battle if need be. And you have all the elegance as one blessed by a God should have."

"Thank you. But I must go back to my Tent. Mother said she wants me to look for the entrance of the cave tomorrow. She believes that the Temple is inside a clearing. If we find a cave with the right switch, we can lift the Temple from its resting place. According to the papyri I read…"

"Then rest you must my Lady. May Allah watch over your dreams."

"Thank you Ardeth. I will see you tomorrow." Hally got to her feet and Ardeth took her hands. He kissed them and left her to her thoughts. "See you tomorrow."

Hally entered her tent and undressed into her nightgown, the only thing that hasn't been replaced with an Egyptian wardrobe. First the crimson Deco Revival neck piece joined her slippers on a chair, then her ankle and wrist bands, and then her head piece. Then, she removed the entire Kalasiris with one swoop and watched it flutter in the air and land on the chair. Hally pulled her night gown on and laid on her bed.

_Ok here goes. _

_Dear Osiris, Great God and mighty Deity. Ok I know it sounds like I am writing a letter, but I haven't done this before. Praying is different from just thinking or talking or writing. Oh dear I am babbling. Start again. _

_Oh all Powerful Osiris, I think that is right. Well I erm. I need some help. Now I know it sounds like I am going to say 'oh mighty god I want something'. But I don't…ok I do but not like all the other people do. I mean. Oh boy this is difficult._

Hally folded her arms and decided the direct approach might work a little better. And maybe being honest too. _Osiris. I am scared. I don't know what to do…_

_**When the time comes you will.**_

_Wow! Who is that?_

_**Did you not wish to speak council with me?**_

_What? I mean yes! I did, I mean do I mean…I'm babbling again._

_**It maters not Halimahotep. Though, I would like you to ask what you mean to.**_

_Well. As you, obviously, will know. I am your Priestess reincarnated…right?_

_**This is True.**_

_Right…can I ask._

_**Why?**_

_Well…_

_**Very well. You are the chosen one of whom I have bestowed my blessings and given great gifts too. First, my sceptre, then, a loving family and the chance to make them proud. Which is what you want, I can see it. does that answer your question?**_

_Yes. Would it be rude if I were to ask another question? I understand if you are busy…_

_**You are the only one beseeching my council and matters of the afterlife can wait. Anubis is more than capable of waiting for me. so the answer to the question, is yes. You may ask another question.**_

_Thank you. _

Hally sat up and brushed her hair behind her ears. The experience of talking to a God was overwhelming! Her body tingled with electricity and her skin seemed to glow pure heat. She felt like she was floating, and thought she should probably check. But she didn't dare open her eyes, encase it severed the connection to her Lord.

_I am probably the last person in the world to have as your priest. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you have chosen the wrong girl. In my past life, I was probably just what the doctor ordered. But I am my uncles niece and._

_**Are you saying, you are not fit to be my Priestess?**_

_Not at all. I just…am not as brave as the rest of my family. I get frightened very easily. Right now, I have never been as scared in my life._

_**And what is it that scares you little one?**_

_Talking to a benevolent God for one is a little intimidating…_

_**You were the one to beseech me, remember? That alone proves that you can master your mortal fears. And makes you more than eligible to be my Chosen one.**_

_No matter what the takes, I will mess up. I always do. When it came to friends, I had none. When it came to family, I am not what they would call the perfect daughter…which makes me wonder how long they have known about who I am…erm was. I just really don't want to let them down. Let along an omniscient being like the God Osiris._

_**I am flattered that you would feel so highly of your need to succeed and thus, your determination is that of what you are. The chosen one. Any other questions?**_

_What will happen if I fail?..._

_**A great evil will arise and take a forbidden power, use it to enslave humanity and seek out us, the Gods ourselves. So…you understand that failure, is not an option.**_

_If I say I will try my best…does that count?_

_**Yes, for then you will succeed. Find my Heart my little Lotus blossom. My Heart is yours and you shall wield it with care. As for your first Question, why I have chosen you to be my disciple, is because you have the same heart as the Priestess you used to be. The same heart as her father and the same heart, as Mine. Pure and potent. And yet, incapable of evil.**_

_But I thought the Priest killed a man with the Heart._

_**That thought was not his that killed the man. It was the thought of the wicked, and a constantly tormented fool. I leave to continue my duties and you must understand that you must only request direct council with me if it is absolutely necessary.**_

_Oh I promise. _Hally Bowed her head and felt the glowing sensation and the sparks of power, slowly slip and fade away with the ever dying voice.

_**I wish thee well, My Priestess. My heart id yours Halimahotep. My heart is yours.**_

_I will not fail you. Or my parents… _

The sensation of power left her and she knew Osiris was gone. If she had any doubt, if she was even slightly reluctant to believe or had no beliefs, her mind was clear now. Her new faith was strong and she could still feel that her lord was watching over her, regardless of his none existent voice in her mind. It was like pure silk were washing over her ears, and harps sang with every calm, confident syllable of every soothing word. Her mind was calm at last. The twisting confusion that had built there, leaked out of her ears and like a tidal wave long past, the ocean of her mind was calm once again. and yet, even more soothed than ever before. This faith she had, her new faith gave her a sense of meaning. It was reassuring of her task and she soon drifted off to sleep, resting for the next day. _Too bad I never asked where the Temple entrance was…_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Hal? Hally? I can't believe I am going to say this…Lady Halimahotep?"

"Yes my _dear_ brother?" Hally chuckled. She had been awake all the time he called her, but she decided that she liked her real name even more now than ever. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You can get your smart ass, ass out of bed." Alex chuckled and yanked the blanket off his sister.

"Why, if I were to tell Ardeth how you just spoke to me and how you referred to my derrière, I am sure he wouldn't be all too pleased." Hally giggled and sat up. Alex opened her case and pulled out an identical Kalasiris as the day before. Only, this had a blue Deco Revival with matching jewellery and slippers. And the front veil seemed to have a slight blue tint to it.

"I bet he wouldn't. He seems to be your second mom."

"I know. Now get out so I can get dressed. Or is my brother/bodyguard afraid that an ancient scarab will come up from the ground and bite me while you're not looking?"

"Don't kid about that. That has actually happened."

"Oh really…really?"

"I would get dressed quickly if I were you." Alex left the tent, snickering at how fast Hally groped at her clothes and dressed herself. This Kalasiris was longer than the others. It covered her blue slippers and delicate ankles, and there were transparent pieces of linen falling like the front veil over her shoulders and down to her hands. She saw a hole in the end of it and it looked like the ends were stitched together. She slipped her middle finger through it and found that it wasn't a broken piece of her veil; it was the design of the out fit and looked rather elegant, making her resemble an Egyptian goddess herself. She did the same with the other sash like piece and her other middle finger, and looked to the jewellery. Her head band was the same, but blue, and the same could be said about her wrist and ankle bands. She soon found that there was another set of bands. They rested quite nicely on her upper arms, just hugging both her biceps in between her elbows and her shoulders. There was also a blue box, hidden in the side of the case.

"Halimahotep!" that voice was undoubtedly her mother, so she took the box with her and left her tent. Hally was blinded for a moment, but her eyes soon adjusted to the harsh rays of the sun. "Oh Hally there you are. I can't believe how insistent Ardeth has become about us calling you Halimahotep." She muttered too quickly to not smile.

"Do not mutter dear, it isn't lady like." The impish grin that crept across her full lips made her mother smile.

"You may be a Priestess, but you are still my mischievous little girl now aren't you." She chuckled and lifted her daughter's chin. "I am proud of you. You know that right?"

"I do. And I will not let you or the great God Osiris down. Now, can the chosen one get a little breakfast or am I going on an empty stomach?" Evie chuckled and was glad to have her daughter back to her light hearted self again.

"The Chosen one will be fed. Does this mean you are alright about this whole situation?"

"Yes mother." Hally smiled sweetly and held her mother's hands. "I am ready to do my part. And it is just like Ardeth said. My Journey has been set, only the destination is uncertain. So the sooner I get going." She brought her mother's hands to her face and Evie cupped her cheeks. "The sooner I get there."

"You seem different." Evie stroked Hally's chin and watched as her deep blue eyes sparkled like never before.

"I am fine, better than fine. I feel wonderful. A little hungry…but wonderful all the same." Evie broke out into laughter and loved that her daughter had her humour back. "So just imagine how I'll feel after a good breakfast." Evie laughed again and held Hally's hand.

"Glad to have you back honey. Now, as for that breakfast…" Hally followed her mother (as she was being dragged, remember?) to another tent and saw a large table. Alex and Rick were already sat there with Ardeth, and there were two places left.

Evie sat in between Rick and Alex, and Hally sat between Alex and Ardeth.

"How are you feeling this morning Lady Halimahotep?"

"Much better thank you. Oh, I found something in my case that I meant to open." Hally placed the small blue box on the table and watched for Ardeth's reaction. "What's in the box?"

"Something that I knew you would discover. Are you ready for another story?"

"Do you mind if I eat and listen at the same time?" Hally licked her lips as a full tray of backed beans was placed before her.

"Then here we go. In the time of the Pharaohs, men and woman had different ranks among society. The Pharaoh was at the top and the Hebrew workers, or slaves, were at the bottom. If a man had a higher rank than a woman and he desired her, he had every right to claim her as his wife. Even if the woman objected."

"You mean, forced marriage?"

"Indeed. And the same was for a woman of high rank to a man below her."

"At least it wasn't sexist then." She filled her mouth with hot, wonderful beans as he continued.

"Well, the rules also applied to holy men and woman. If a male of high rank saw a beautiful Isis priestess, and wanted her, he could take her away from the temple and make her have his children. After a long hard petition, the Pharaoh and the High priests of all the temples, made a special clause for them. Every priest or priestess from any temple, would be issued a special signet ring. All of them would have a different symbol on them to determine which temple you served. And the only way for a person of the cloth to wed, is to exchange their rings willingly with another of the cloth. This worked for the Pharaoh as he could keep trace of which priests were in which temple, or if they got together. And it worked for the holy men and women as if you were a female, you were always a virgin to your God or Goddess and only the higher ranking woman had children. And if you were male, then you didn't want a wife to take you away from your worships until you were high enough in the social ladder."

"Good. I am glad they weren't forced into wedlock anymore."

"Indeed. So try and guess what is in the box."

"I am thinking one of those signet rings, right?"

"Yes." Ardeth opened the box and Hally's eyes almost fell into her beans. It was a thick, golden ring with a large chunky Sapphire on it. That rock was bigger than her knuckle! It was smooth and the precious stone was in the shape of an oval, with small incantations carved into the gold part of the ring. "Look underneath the stone." Hally gently lifted the ring, which was surprisingly light, and did as she was instructed. Carved into the gold plate holding the gem, was the outline of a man with a three piece crown holding a hooked cane, and a feathered cane. They were the tell tail signs of one God.

"Osiris."

"Yes. And you were privileged enough to have it blessed by him on your 18th birthday. Well, your first one."

"I forgot about my birthday. Including today I have 4 days left. Ardeth? What would happen if I lost it?"

"Then you better pray that no one ever brings it back to you."

"What? Why?"

"Because if they do, they have the right to your hand for finding the ring and taking the time to return it to you. And you can not refuse them."

"Oh…I will not lose it then." Hally chuckled nervously and finished her beans, marvelling at the ring, safely placed back in its box. She didn't know whether she wanted to put it on. It was hers, but that meant that the Med Jai must have taken it from her old mummified finger before it got to just being in this blue box. _Oh come on Hally_ she told herself. _What harm ever came of putting on a ring? _

The cool gold metal lipped perfectly over the end of her ring finger, on her none marital hand, and fit flawlessly into place at the base of it. The Sapphire shone brightly in the sun and she discarded the box, no longer needing it. "My my, what a pretty little thing you are. And to think you can cause so much trouble. I will not lose you; I shall make sure of it."

"Halimahotep, it is time that we departed my Lady."

"Very well. Ready my horse Med Jai." She wafted her hand and dismissed him. _What the? _ Her eyes grew wide as she realised what she just said. But Ardeth had gone. Hally looked to her speechless mother and father, (seeing that Alex had gone with him) and gulped. "Did I really just say that?"

"You must certainly did." Evie looked dumbfounded. "My ears must be playing tricks on me."

"I sounded like a snob, didn't I?"

"Sorry hun." Rick stood up and opened the tent flap. "I have lived around you women long enough, to know which questions, not to answer." Rick escaped and probably went to ready his horse.

"Come now sweetie, time to go. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes mother. I am. Osiris has blessed my mission and believes in my abilities. And so, so do I." Hally stood and her mother led her out the tent. They both had a quick drink of water before they left to the horse pen. It was an over night wooden fence that encircled the horses in the circle. It didn't look very sturdy, but it had served its purpose.

"My Lady." Hally turned to see Ardeth pulling her white horse towards her.

"Thank you Ardeth. And I am sorry about the way I spoke to you before. I don't know what came over me."

"No matter my Lady." He went to push her onto the saddle, but Hally swung her leg over one side and was mounted, ready to go before Ardeth could blink. "It appears, that old habits never die." He smiled and went to his own horse.

For the next few hours, they travelled further into Dendera and closer to Thebes. They were still too far away from Thebes to see the great city, but closer than a few hours ago.

Suddenly, Hally yanked her reins and her horse to a stop.

"Wait." She spoke, her eyes closed. Something had begun to tug at her mind and she felt dizzy. Seeing her slum on the saddle, Alex jumped to the floor quickly enough to catch her.

"Hal? Are you alright?" Alex ignored that he had called her Hal and laid her on the ground. She had fainted. "Hal? Hally! Halimahotep!"

"Hush brother…your voice is so loud that the Gods cringe."

"Thank God you are alright. What happened?"

"I took a swim in the Nile. What does it look like? I fainted, dummy." Alex pulled her up until she sat with her head in one hand and her other hand supporting her. "Anyone get the licence plate of that train?" she chuckled, still slightly dizzy.

"Are you alright? Do you want some water or."

"No. I want some sand."

"Stop kidding around Hal."

"I am not." Hally rose to her feet slowly and cupped a large pile of sand in her palms. "I really want some." She blew the sand hard and it twisted in the air. It then turned into a tornado and attacked the ground. The sandy earth split and cracked, sending the horses wild and scattering the entire caravan. The fierce wind whipped at her hair and kalasiris as it forced the very earth to split. People scattered and ran, covering their eyes from the spinning sand thrown off the tempest of wind. When the tornado vanished and the quaking finished, there was a steep tunnel going deep under ground. "Sand."

"How did you do that?"

"_It was simple. I just focused on where I wanted to be and here I am. I felt that I was near of course and the rest just came to me._" Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. _"What?"_

"Honey, you are speaking ancient Egyptian."

"_What?"_

"_Let me try it this way. You and now we are talking ancient Egyptian. You were earlier too; couldn't you understand what I said to you a moment ago?"_

"_No, it just sounded like babble. Am I really speaking another language?"_

"_Yes honey. I think you are getting more and more like your 'old self' by the day. You just did magic. Potent stuff from the looks of it."_

"What are they saying?" Rick looked to Ardeth, who seemed to understand.

"My friend, you have lived with a family of linguists and have yet to understand Egyptian?"

"…I'm not good with other languages."

"They are simple conversing. It appears that Lady Halimahotep no longer speaks your language. Only Ancient Egyptian."

"Since when?"

"Since she embraced her past."

"Oh…right…"

"_I am going."_

"_What? Down there! You can't!"_

"_I must." _Hally held her mother's hands and held them close. _"If I do not, then ho will I stop this evil from…"_

"_From what?"_ Evie turned to see what Hally was looking at. All the Med Jai were surrounded and had guns aimed at them from helicopters.

"Nobody move!" the helicopters landed and masses of armoured men ran with riffles at the ready. "Remain still or get your asses shot!" a tall man in expeditionary shorts and T shirt hopped out the helicopter with a huge grin on his face, and a gun in his hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself." His accent was a clear Australian and so were his alligator boots. "I am Danny Maguire. I will be taking owver this little discavery of yers. With great pleasha. Nice trick you pulled thare miss. What would be yer name mm?" his accent was not understandable at most, so now with no idea of clear English, Hally didn't understand one thing he said. But she did understand the venturous, shameful look in his eyes as they passed over her every curve. "A ralayshon of Clayapatra by any chance?"

"_Who is this?" _Hally asked her mother and Evie translated. _"An Australian? How do you know?"_

"_His accent gives it away."_

"What are you sayin girlie?"

"I am simple translating. Nothing more."

"She not understand what I'm sayin?"

"I fear not. She only speaks Egyptian." Evie nudged Hally towards the tunnel and nodded towards it. Hally broke out in a flat run as every Med Jai exploded into an uproar of swords and guns. Hally only heard the screams of her mother telling her not to look back as she ran down the tunnel. But she was not alone.

Danny Maguire followed her with two men before the tunnel closed after them. All three had enough arms to take on a small army. They were not afraid of getting out when the time came. But getting out, wasn't what they wanted.

"Get tha broad. Find the hawt. Get back here. I hav the boom sticks and will meet ya here when we all finish getting what we can. Gow!"

Hally had run down the first corridor on instinct. But in all there was a junction of three hallways she could have taken. So each Australian took one corridor and agreed to meet back in a few hours.

Hally's heart was racing, her blood boiling in her veins and her Kalasiris fanned out behind her as she ran. Her breaths were laboured and her legs ached for rest, but she would not stop. Not until she came to the end of the corridor. At the end, it opened up into a large, golden room with gold shields and spears on the walls. Glad of her best friend the Sceptre of Osiris, she unsheathed it from her arm band round her left bicep and twist the centre. It immediately shot out into a long staff, not a spear, and she held it tightly, wading deeper into the luxurious room. All the while she looked for any hieroglyphics to indicate where she was going or to watch out for booby traps. So far, they were all tales of Osiris and the past Pharaohs. Then she saw it. Running once more, Hally ran to the end of the room that opened up into a cavern. She wasn't in the Temple yet?

Running even harder, she ran out the room and the dark rock of the cave was so high, that the grand, forgotten Temple of Osiris was well protected from anything from the outside world.

"_Here goes."_ Hally ran towards the temple and noted the multiple statues of lions, falcons and one large dragon at the very entrance to the Temple. All were tell tale signs to which God this temple served, Osiris.

At the entrance, was a large inscription over the door way. _"This is the place of Worship. The home of the gateway and the path to the Heart of Osiris. All whom enter will perish by the mighty decree of the Lord Osiris himself. Only the Chosen one may enter and live. Only the Chosen one may enter the gateway and only the Chosen one may retrieve the Heart of the Mighty one. All those whom enter will die. This place is cursed." _Hally rested her back against the entrance wall. _"Sounds cheery." _She sighed and tried to get her breath back…until.

"Oi! You!" Hally turned at once and saw the crude Australian from before. But if he was down here…_then my parents are…_

"_You MONSTER!" _Hally's eyes grew misty from tears as she held her staff tightly. If she did anything before she died, she would complete the task given to her, and ensure that this man pay for what he has done.

"Hello girlie. Quite a place ha? I heard two of my men yellin like thei saw death itself. I don't suppose they lived did thay?"

Not only could Hally not understand him, she could care less. She used the universal 'up yours' two fingers sign and ran further into the temple. "Darn." Danny ran up the temple steps and stood right were she had. He didn't understand a scratch of ancient texts, so he just ran straight in to his death.

Hally lay in wait around a pillar in the Hypostyle Hall and twisted the staff until it became a spear. _The curse was right. He will die for coming in here…because I am going to kill him._ She crouched low and brandished her weapon along the ground. As soon as Danny tripped over it, she launched ontop if his back and brought the spear, straight through his heart. She twisted it until the spear returned to a staff and stood over his motionless body. She had just killed a man, and yet she did not remorse. He got what he deserved and now, he will never get his hands on the Heart. And neither will anyone else.

Hally looked down the corridor and left Danny to rot on the floor. She only briefly used his shirt to clean her staff from his blood, before disappearing down the corridor. Torches lit instantly at each side of her as she walked down the corridor, silently. She had nothing to say nor anyone to say it to. So silence was just fine as she drove deeper into the complex. At the very back of the golden hall, was ironically, the Sanctuary. All the walls were ordained with Hieroglyphs of how to take care of the Osiris statue and Priest duties to him. And there were prayers and a large room within the room in the centre. There is where the God's statue would be kept.

Hally knelt before it and bowed her head.

"_My Lord Osiris. What have I done? I have killed. I am not pure enough to be your chosen one now. I confess myself to you and hope that you punish me accordingly."_

_**Hush child. You have not displeased me. In fact, I am very proud of your actions. In one day, you have regained some of your old wisdom and abilities, you have found this place, and you have brought a guilty man to justice. His soul will be destroyed by the devourer in the Hall of two truths, once his corrupt heart tips the scales of Anubis from the weight of his evil doings. You have done well, do not despair.**_

_I will not kill again._ Hally sniffled and got to her feet. _I will not fail._

_**Then go to the gateway and walk down the path to my Heart Halimahotep. You will be rewarded for your services and your family will be returned to you upon completion.**_

_You will bring them back! If you were here, and it permeable, I would kiss you right now!_

_**I take the sentiment behind an action kindly. Now go Halimahotep. Go and keep your promise to me and your family, retrieve my Heart and prevent any evil from taking it.**_

_My lord? I have removed the evil threat…haven't I?_

_**Why Halimahotep, your test as only just begun! **_

A loud clap of thunder and a flash of a bright yellow light, and she was no longer in the sanctuary. Before her, was a large pool of water. From a brief inspection, it looked to be the sacred lake in which priests would have bathed before ceremonies. Yet the water seemed to be flowing in the centre. Hally drew closer and stepped onto the stair way that decent towards the water. The water spontaneously came to life and bright lights swirled with the clear liquid. It swirled like a whirlpool in the centre and separated to make a path for her, like the red sea did Moses. Holding her staff close to her, she walked down the steps slowly and gasped as her slipper like sandals felt the cool, marble floor of the large bath. She followed the path until she stood in the centre of the now enveloping whirlpool that cut off her exit, like it had never been there. At her feet, was a blue ring with Hieroglyphics around the inside of it. _"Here lies the gateway to the Heart of Osiris." _Hally turned on the spot and followed the writing. All the while, the whirlpool began spinning faster and faster, as if it was hearing the spoken words and was being spurred on by them. _"Follow the path of the days of Old." _She turned again and the whirlpool secretly made a watery roof over her, only magic stopping it from engulfing her. _"Follow your heart and find two. I the Chosen one speak these words and vow to save two hearts from destruction. I will follow the path laid before me by my God Osiris and will not return until the task is done."_ Hally smiled, glad to have finished the inscription…wait…_ "Two hearts? Who said anything about there being two?"_ but her thoughts were cut short as the whirlpool of water, crashed down on her and taking her breath from her. Bright lights, rushing water. All seemed to grope at her body, and she could have sworn that she felt hands groping at her too. Until she did.


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

"_Hold on tighter Abasi you fool!"_

"_I am brother. She seems to be stuck. Oh no, she could be trapped in the reeds!"_

"_Hurry! Pull harder fast!" _Two men in only loincloths on their fishing boat, pulled on a stray leg and tried desperately to pull, whoever was in the Nile, out before they drowned. _"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"_

Their shouting got the attention of the Princess Nefertiti who was lounging on the reeds, with her personal Med Jai body guards. One of her guards turned to her and bowed before speaking.

"_My lady. There seems to be a disturbance in the Nile."_

"_Then see to it." _she dismissed them and returned to her reading, unravelling the next sheet of fresh papyri.

The Guard in red and Black head cloth and loincloth, waded into the water with two of his companions, only to be stopped.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _

"_My Lord, there seems to be a person drowning in the Nile."_

"_I shall see to it. I can swim faster than any Med Jai." _The men made way for their better and one held his robe for him. the bronze skinned man with now hair, quickly swam deeper into the Nile and was soon upon the boat. He reached under the water and found a leg…but it wasn't moving! He tried pulling them up, but they seemed to be tangled in something. He dived down and felt around for her wrists. They were indeed as he predicted, ensnared within the reeds of the Nile. He tugged at them and uprooted them from the river bed, until he could comfortably pull her from the water. With a gasp for air, he surfaced and held the prone body close to him.

"_My Lord! Do you need assistance?"_

"_Yes you fool. Help me onto your boat at once!" _the two men scrambled around until they had a fishing net over the side. He held onto it tightly and pulled both himself, and the cold body with him. _"Out of my way! Get me some robes at once!" _he spat, turning his attentions to…a woman? He quickly laid her on the wooden floor and lifted her head off the ground. He checked that her mouth was empty, before sealing his mouth to hers. As he forced air down her throat, her massaged her chest with one hand and held her with the other. He pulled back and pushed hid hand hard on her chest. He rubbed it again and blew more air into her lungs. He tired this twice more before he felt her throat lurch. He pulled back just in time to bring her head forward and hold her steady.

The last thing Hally remembered, were bright lights, water and hands pulling at her. Now she felt sick, couldn't breath and was deathly cold. She lurched forward and spat at least a mouth full of foul tasting water like a fountain. She spluttered and wheezed, clawing for breath as her chest rose and fell, desperately trying to refill her lungs. All the while, she felt two large hands rub her arms and back soothingly. Hally quivered and trembled, and didn't dare opened her eyes. Yet tears still fell down her mud packed face and she held herself within the stranger's arms._ "Can you hear me?"_

"_Y Yes." _ She stuttered, through fright and cold. He held her close to his bare chest and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his neck.

"_Be calm now." _ He soothed. _"What is your name? How do you feel now?"_

"_M My n name is." _She whimpered. She felt so cold…

"_Can you stand?" _that voice seemed to be very close to her ear as he shifted her to her knees. That way, if she could stand, she would be able to.

"_I w will t try."_ Her legs wobbling like jelly, Hally clawed at her saviour's shoulders and pulled herself up. She stood for 2 seconds, before she fell forward.

"_That is enough. At least you appear unharmed. I will arrange for these men to escort you to the banking." _After a moment of silence, he spoke again. _"Well? That wasn't a request!" _his voice was harsh, but it didn't seem that he was talking to her. She heard scattering foot steps and assumed that wherever she was, she and her hero, were not alone. The man who saved her held her tightly against his body, to support her she assumed and tried to get her breathing back to normal, as well as her shivering under control. A few silent moments passed and Hally felt the man rub her back in circles. _"Are you able to speak now?" _

"_Yes…thank you ever so much. I owe you my life."_

"_What is your name?"_ he said softly. She felt her chin being raised with one of his fingers and smiled through the mud. She could feel that every inch of her skin was coated thickly in mud and grime. From the bottom of the pool she assumed…

"_My name is Halimahotep."_

"_Gentle Peace…the name suits you."_

"_You have only just met me. And I doubt I look gentle of peaceful from the amount of mud I can feel caked to my skin." _She chuckled, and heard the man chuckle too.

"_Not even princess Nefertiti herself could pull off as much grace in almost drowning and being completely covered in the mud from the very depths of the Nile like you have. And you can still seem to smile about the affair that you have just endured."_

"_Sometimes it just helps to look on the brighter side of life. Why get upset about almost dying, when I didn't, or being covered in mud, when it will wash away?"_

"_You are a wise woman. And yet you appear very young. How old are you?"_

"_In three days, 18."_

"_You are young." _Hally felt a thud and two sets of foot steps leaving very quickly. Hally looked away from her saviour and towards the sounds of…people.

"_My Lord? Do you require your robe back?"_

"_I require a chariot with as fast a horse as the Gods will permit. Now Med Jai." _

"_Med Jai…" _Hally muttered under her breath. There were 10 or so men, all tall with similar tattoos on their face and bodies as Ardeth had. They all wore black and red loincloths and had a strange head cloth that looked to be part of the uniform. It was also red and black. Every man had rippling muscles and stern faces…not to mention large, big ass swords and spears in their hands.

Hally tensed out of fright and only relaxed as her hero squeezed her shoulders from behind. Hally was about to panic, until she felt the cold feel of metal down her muddy front. _Good. at least I still have the sceptre._

"_My Lord. A Chariot awaits." _ One of the Med Jai bowed and Hally felt herself being pushed forwards gently from behind.

"_This was Halimahotep."_ His voice reassured her greatly and did as she was told. They got a few steps, before that dizzy feeling came over her again and Hally fainted on the spot. But she did not hit the ground. Instead, she was caught and was lifted into a large ornate chariot, her saviour at the reins.

Before Hally was whipped away, a Med Jai placed a hand on the chariot.

"_Master Imhotep. Why do you take the girl with you?"_

"_It is not your place to ask, Med Jai!" _ He spat. But he forced himself to bow as the Princess walked towards her guard.

"_He may not be at a position to ask anything of you My Priest, but I am. Why are you taking the girl with you?" _

"_Princess Nefertiti please. Do not concern yourself with such matters. As for the girl, she is my responsibility. You see her right hand?" _Imhotep held the limp Hally against his chest and lifted her right hand towards his mistress. As soon as Nefertiti saw the large Blue signet ring, she nodded and smiled. _"Now you see that I must take her wellbeing into my own hands? She belongs to the Temple of Osiris and is a Priestess herself. She belongs to my Temple and my priests, or even priestesses, are all my responsibility. Besides…there is some unearthly feel about this 'girl' as you so call her." _Imhotep cracked the reins and started the horses with a start. They neighed loudly and jolted towards the great Temple of Osiris. _"And I intend to find out why…" _

"_This can not be happening." _Hally paced her room and frowned madly. _"This can not be happening!" _

Hally had woken up, naked, in a silk bed, in a golden room fit for a king, Queen, prince, princess and the rest of the royal family, and her sceptre gone and no idea where she was. And that wasn't the worst part.

Her skin was miraculously mud free, clean, smelt of exotic spices and her hair was wonderfully soft and smelt divine. As lovely as that sounds…it meant only one thing.

While she was unconscious, someone had peeled her to of her clothes, taken the sceptre to only Osiris knows were, bathed her, cleaned her scrupulously, rubbed every inch of her now glowing skin with scented oils, and left her naked in a bed.

Well.

She could only hope that they had left her there…and not joined her…

But she was sure that that hadn't happened as she had forced herself to check for such things. She was untouched, thank God.

But her lips tasted different. She couldn't put her finger on what, but they tasted of something…else. But it wasn't a bad taste. Quite the contrary, it tasted lovely.

Hally had searched everywhere for the sceptre, and found a very authentic Kalasiris along the way. She wore no jewellery, only soft white slippers, a long Kalasiris with a white top, no sleeves, a low V neck, a very real front veil and nothing underneath. Thank god her breasts were larger than needed for this outfit or she would have no support from it. It was entirely white except for the veil and attached Deco revival. They were a soft violet and her Deco revival had two large wings as the centre pattern. Hally found that her eyes had been painted with Kohl eyeliner, but like a master had done it. There was a mirror in the room and that is where Hally was stood right now. But she didn't have time to smile at how wonderful she looked and felt. After a long mornings think, Hally realised where she was. All it took was a brief look out of the balcony, to see a vast and marvellous city. Hally would have called it a replica of an ancient city. But it wasn't ancient. Everything looked new as the sand ran over the street ways and horses pulled chariots down them.

_Here lies the gateway to the Heart of Osiris. Follow the path of the days of old. Follow your heart and find two. I the Chosen one speak these words and vow to save two hearts from destruction. I will follow the path laid before me by my God Osiris and will not return until the task is done._

That is what she had chanted in the pool. It must have been an incantation. How could she have been so stupid as to read a spell off the floor like that? She almost drowned…almost.

Her mind cast back to the man who saved her. She could only remember his voice as she didn't actually look at him. His voice was like pure honey and maple syrup on her tongue. His hands were very masculine and ruff, yet gentle to her skin. _But back to the present. Those incantations…what did they do to me? where did they send me?_

Hally paced along the room and knotted her eyebrows together. _"Of course!" _The spell said to follow the path of the days of old! That was the reason the ancient city looked new! It was new! _I'm in the past…but just how far? _Hally looked out to the veranda and looked over the edge at the city again. looking at the building she was in, it wasn't a normal house. It looked more like a huge pyramid, just without the pointed panicle. Instead of a point, there was what looked to be a temple made of the finest stone and brick. All around her were pillars and the veranda itself was a semi circle, lined with pillars encrusted with hieroglyphs. But she was too busy looking out to the mighty palace at the other side of the kingdom. It looked to be made of Gold and more grand than where she was. But that didn't matter. From the architecture, she was in ancient Egypt, probably the capital. What year it was she didn't know, but the smell of spices and strange, but sweet perfumes crept upon her and she lest herself in the new, or old, fragrances. With a slight skip, Hally swivelled on the spot. Her golden hair glowed with the sun and she soon found herself smiling, her eyes closed and her arms out. She danced back into the ornate room and returned to the mirror. She twirled and for a moment, a girlish smile traced her lips and she closed her eyes again. A soft giggle left her lips and a chuckle from behind, snapped her back to reality. On instinct, she span round and punched them square in the gut.

Out of surprise, Imhotep fell to the ground from a punch so quick, that he barely saw it. He landed on his back and had pulled his 'attacker' with him. Hally laid, her front pressed against his and her hands on his chest. Hally was looking straight down into a set of deep, dark chestnut eyes. She became entranced by them and didn't even notice the way he seemed to stare into her eyes, in just as much awe.

Imhotep had never seen such eyes! As deep as the night sky, as blue as the purest river, and with so much life and feelings that only Magic could be responsible for the Sapphire sparks that ran through her Irises. The pigment of her eyes were so exotic, never heard of before. Never had he ever encountered, or heard of an encounter, with a blue eyed woman. Not even a man. His hands slipped up her arms and he held her lightly, letting his eyes explore the other flawless features of her face. Her cheeks were petal soft and her skin was a light peach. She had high cheek bones and full lips. And her golden hair fanned down by her sides and a lock of her hair fell on his face. To think this was the same creature as the one he fished out of the Nile the day before was unreal. The day before, she was clad in thick brown mud, her hair looked black with dirt and her skin looked darker than his. Yet now, her hair shone with the same golden glory as the sun, her skin was as pale as a soft, full moon and her eyes sparkled like every star in the night sky. Imhotep had fished Isis reincarnated herself from that river. The beauty before him couldn't only be the child of a Goddess, or a God. She was breathtaking…

Hally traced his body with her eyes. He had tanned bronze skin, a shaved head, black eyebrows, perfect dark orbs and well formed lips, full and soft in appearance. At a quick glance, she couldn't see any hair on him, other than his eyebrows. This stranger had the body of an Adonis! His muscles rippled with his every breath, that she noted were getting deeper, and his pectorals were smooth and he wore a thick, golden chain with two silver plates at either side, a golden plate at the top and a purple and gold scarab in the centre (like in the movie). She brought her right hand from his left peck, and traced her fingers over it. Imhotep brought one hand up and traced her ring on her finger…_drat!_ Hally immediately pushed off and got to her feet. Her eyes darted around the room for a way to escape, but Imhotep pulled her against his back.

"_Calm yourself Halimahotep."_ Hally stopped at the voice. _Like honey and syrup…_

"_Do you know me?"_

"_I should. Especially after your little swim in the Nile." _ The end of his sentence ended in a mischievous chuckle and his hands held her arms slightly.

"_You know, I never got your name…"_

"_Do not be modest. Every man and woman in the four Kingdoms knows of me."_

"…" Hally couldn't think of anything to say. Great, someone famous had found her and if she didn't know who they were, she would surely raise eyebrows…unless… _"I fear I do not. As you can clearly see from my appearance, I am not of this land."_

"_That can not be so." _Imhotep let his hands slide down her arms and walked around her. _"If you were not of this land, then how did you become a Priestess? Of Osiris none the less." _As Imhotep stopped before her, Hally lowered her eyes to the floor. If he was famous, and this was ancient times, the proper manners to be submissive to those above you in social rank. And if this guy was famous, he would no doubt out rank her. But what would she say now? _"Who are you?"_

"_My Name is Halimahotep."_

"_I know your name, but what of your origin? If you are not of this land, then how do you speak in the same tongue as I? When I speak in the sacred tongue of the Gods? Only the richest or the highest ranking priests learn such a skill as the higher language. So how did you come to learn of it?" _All the colour from her face drained in a moment. She didn't realise that she was speaking in any special Egyptian. In her mind, she was speaking relatively normally. She chanced a quick glance up at her host and saw him leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his buff and wonderfully bare chest and his black robes were open, allowing her to see all of his perfect body. His thighs were pumped and his abdomen was making her want to drool. But she forced her eyes to return to her feet. Imhotep however, did not have the same restraint. His eyes followed every rise and fall of her round mounds as she took breath and smiled at how they looked like they would bulge out from the fabric of her Kalasiris at second now. He could only be grateful that her eyes were focused at the ground. He shook his head and scorned himself for his shameful behaviour. _"Well?"_

"_I have a gift for learning languages. This happened to be the one I heard first. And it is plainly obvious that I am not part of this mighty race." _ Hally bowed and lowered her body to kneel on the ground. _"But I am not from this land. And I truly, do not know who you are."_

"_You are a priestess of Osiris, true?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then how can you not know your High priest?" _ok, this was awkward. Time for a very crafty, not too wonderful lie.

"_I know that you are the High Priest of Osiris…I just do not know your name…"_

"_Oh. So you do know of me. I misunderstood your words, forgive me. I am the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep." _He bowed his head and didn't see the look of horror on her face. _Great, I get a spiritual task for an almighty God, I get a crazy Australian chase me…who I removed…I get sent back in time and happen to be in the care, of the one and only Imhotep. Great. My life, just keeps getting better and better…or does it?_ A realisation hit her like a cold wave of water. _Follow your heart and find two? Two hearts? Didn't mother say that Imhotep had to endure the Hom Dai, because he fell in love with the Pharaoh's mistress? And that the last time they were together, she left him and…broke his heart? She destroyed his heart! _

"_This is wonderful!" _Hally jumped to her feet and started to skip around on the spot. _I have to save two hearts from destruction right? One is the Heart of Osiris, the other the heart of…Imhotep! I have to stop his heart from breaking too! Finally I know what I'm supposed to do here. Now all I need to do is prevent him from eloping with that Anck person and get the Heart of Osiris…_

"_I am glad you like my name." _Hally stopped her train of thought and blushed towards Imhotep. She had been in her own world and forgotten he was even there!

"_I apologise my Lord." _ Hally dropped to her knees again. _"I should have controlled myself better. I have just…heard so much of you."_

"_All pleasant I hope."_ Imhotep pulled away from the wall and lifted her chin. _"It was the Gods themselves that ensured that I was the one to save you from death. As you are my Priestess, it is my responsibility to keep you from harm."_

"_I am very grateful to both the Gods, and you for saving me my lord." _Hally remembered something, very important. _"But I must ask you a question."_

"_Yes?" _He lifted her chin and forced her gently to stand before him. Such a beauty in his eyes shouldn't kneel on the floor.

"_When you saved me, I had a certain object with me. It looks like a metal rod, has a star on one end. It is very important that I get it back…my uncle gave it to me…"_

"_Your Uncle gave you the sceptre of Osiris?"_ Imhotep captured her eyes and Hally couldn't help but quiver. But what would she tell him?

"_Yes my Lord. It was a gift and I have earnt it through inheritance…" _memories of her family and the Med jai flooded back to her. That Australian man had gotten past them with all those soldiers. Osiris said that he would return them to her if she completed her mission. And for Osiris to return them in the first place…meant that they were…

Imhotep saw tears begin to pool in her eyes and realised that her family must be a sad topic for her.

"_Do you have any family to go to?"_

"_No." _She quivered. _"I do not…"_

"_Then you will stay in the Temple and devote your life to the great God Osiris, as he is father to us all in the end. And you belong there." _He rested a kind hand on her shoulder and froze from her glistening eyes. They were so beautiful…he had to keep her away from the Pharaoh. _"In fact, this is your new room."_

"_I thought that I was to go to the temple?"_

"_You are in the Temple. I feel you may have bumped your head on a rock n the Nile. Surely you must remember where you are."_

"_I haven't really looked around that much. I am very grateful, do not feel me ungrateful…but…"_

"_You wish for me to return the Sceptre to you?" _Hally lowered her eyes again. She had begun to lose herself in his eyes and felt very embarrassed at being caught. But he cupped her face gently and lifted her face to his. _"Do not lower your gaze to me, fair, fair Halimahotep. You were given your unique eyes to look, so do not avert your gaze. Especially not from me."_ The only sound in the grand room was the sound of their breathing. Imhotep stood dangerously close to Hally and his hands still cupped her cheeks gently. Her hair fell over his large fingers and her eyes felt like they had been connected to his, fixed into place to focus straight into the depths of Imhotep's dark pupils. One of his hands lipped off her face and he stepped closer to her. Hally couldn't breath! This man had a certain aura about him, one that demanded obedience, dominant and yet, sensual to an intoxicating extent. Hally was only 16, well, 16 in two days. And she had had little if any contact with boys her age of within her dating range. In fact, she had never had a boyfriend or been kissed. So to have this mighty Priest before her, with the Body of a God, the touch of the Devil and with his eyes staring deeply into the pit of her soul, she couldn't help but tremble. Her throat started to feel rather dry and her hands twitched. Her breaths came slower as she took deeper breaths, making her breasts rises and fall in heavy motions. Her eyes half closed, and her body screamed as Imhotep came closer still, and pulled one of her hands away from her side. He breathed hot breaths on her forehead and each breath pounded into her self restraint. And yet she would do nothing, as she didn't know what to do. His lips brushed over the skin between her eyebrows and he pulled her hand inside his robes. Her fingers were forced to trace his waist, without objection, and came to a halt on his back. Then, they were dipped into a secret pocket and her fingers felt a cool metal and she clutched tightly. It was the sceptre. He pulled away very quickly and let her take the sceptre from his robes. Imhotep turned his back to her and looked out to the veranda. Within those few seconds, Hally had experienced the most intimate moment in her life and never wanted it to end. But it did and Imhotep was at the door quicker than she could gather herself together again. _"Halimahotep."_ He waited for a few moments until he was sure he had her attention. But he didn't turn to make sure. _"This temple is you home. You can go anywhere you please within these walls and worship when ever you see fit. You must only attend the major ceremonies and the monthly gathering. The gathering was this thee weeks ago this morning. So you do not have to worry for another week."_

"_The gathering of what?" _He paused, but answered.

"_The gathering of all the priests from the three major temples before the Pharaoh. We all bless the Pharaoh and his family and invoke the Gods for their safety and protection."_

"_I would think the Gods would have better things to do than watch over them…" _Hally slapped her hand over her mouth. in these times, to talk in such a way against the Pharaoh was a form of blasphemy. _"Forgive me my Lord."_

"_There is nothing to forgive. I too feel that he wastes the time of the Gods with his act of omniscience. He is no more a God as I."_

"_Or I." _Imhotep turned and looked over his shoulder slightly.

"_You do not see yourself as important, do you?"_

"_Why am I important? I am but a priestess, a human. His only real beings of real importance are the Gods and high priests. Everyone has a maker, someone to look up to. Whether that be the workers to the Pharaoh…or I to you." _

"_You have wisdom beyond your years." _Hally blushed and still looked to the floor. She was still stood, but lowered her gaze respectively. _"I told you not to do that."_ Imhotep took a few steps towards her, but stopped. _"You will be hungry. There is a special room, on the bottom level. All the priests at this time will be eating their morning meal. Go there and eat to your fill." _He turned and his robes billowed behind him, giving him the appearance of a spectre of sorts.

"_Imhotep!" _He froze at the door and slowly turned to look at her. Hally didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to call after him, but she did all the same. _"Thank you my lord."_ She lowered to her knees again and waited. Imhotep smiled when she wasn't looking, and left silently. _"What a day…and what a man…" _unbeknownst to Hally, Imhotep was stood to the side of the door, and heard her every words. He grinned to himself and headed towards his private prayer room. back there, when he had his hands on her, he almost lost control of himself. Never before had his desire for a woman been so strong. But priests were forbidden to wed anyone but their own rank of priest. He was a high priest, so he could only wed a high priestess. But, never before had someone close to his rank, oh so close, been within reach and to his undeniable liking. She was the imagery of beautiful, divine in her own right. She took the air from his lungs and the barriers around his heart down. With one, simple look. Her skin was soft and could still feel where her delicate fingers had traced. He seriously though about just forgetting about the proper rules and make his attractions to her known. But from the way she reacted from his touch, he knew she was inexperienced. And she was so young. True, younger than her were the bed slaves of even the Pharaoh. But not only was she young, she was naïve and pure, untouched by any man. He was sure of it. to him, she was a virgin goddess, forbidden to him and out of his reach. But his feelings towards her grew, even know. all he had to do was think of the way her lips parted, ever so slightly, from just the closeness of their bodies, and he wanted to turn around and run back to her. but he would not. he used his mental strength and emotional training to suppress this needs and continue with his work. He had to meet with the Pharaoh soon and he couldn't let his lord see him lust driven towards a new priestess. There was no way he was letting his Pharaoh find out about her. Seti was famous for his bedroom addictions and how low he went for a high. He had an entire harem, just to satisfy him. and then he had his favourites. If Imhotep remembered correctly, Seti had purchased a new concubine from a trader only the day before. What was her name again? Anck something or other.

But that was not important. All he needed to do, was keep her a secret from his lord, and ensure that her beauty didn't entice the Pharaoh into taking her as one of his many, many bed slaves. There was no way he was going to sit back and let her become a whore!

Hally made sure her violet Kalasiris was all in place and left to find the illustrious 'meal room' and have something to eat. She was starving. She made a quick note of where she was and explored the temple. It was huge!

She was on the very top of the temple floors. There was another bed room from the looks of things, further out of sight but she could see the door. It looked like hers so she assumed that it was a bedroom anyway. Connecting her room to the 'other room', was a long golden corridor. _Ok, there was lots, and lots of gold back then…erm here…oh I know what I mean._ Down the corridor she found a flight of steps. They led to another level and many rooms, all made from gold with different alters. All to Osiris, but for different ceremonies. One room however, was filled with many men in green toga like robes. But the odd thing was, all their bodies were painted in a metallic gold, completely, from head to foot. They were caked in the stuff! One looked at her, gawked for a while, and then started whispering to the next one. Soon, the entire room buzzed and it seemed to be directed at her. feeling very uncomfortable, Hally quickly walked past that room, and came to yet another set of stairs. They led her to a junction and she had to do close her eyes and pick one before continuing. She skipped down them and almost bumped into another golden skinned man, who was rather rotund, and smiled nervously. She left in a hurry and continued down the golden staircase. Finally at the bottom floor, she rooted around the temple to find herself, outside. There was a large, bustling open area with lots of people praying to their Gods and giving offerings to them. She saw a school of small children and older children through an open door at the far end of the great hall. A school of course. Then she saw that a priest was teaching them. she looked around and saw children skipping and playing with dolls. _The boys are in school, and the girls are playing. I guess they must not feel that girls need an education in this time. Or they learn it later, or even after the boys have finished. They could just be another class._ Hally walked deeper into the hall, and soon felt about a hundred eyes bore into her. since her skin was lighter, and her hair was a brilliant blonde, the black haired and brown eyes Egyptians made her stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone looked over at her and some even pointed. _No really. That is hardly necessary, and very rude._ After she got to the other side of the Great Hall, which reminded her of the old Hypostyle Hall from the forgotten Temple of Osiris (about 30 minuets later), a spicy and succulent scent of meat hit her in a wave of smell and she followed her nose to it. She soon found herself in a large room with lots of golden priests, eating like pigs over meat and bread. But as she entered the room, it grew silent. And she lost her temper. _"Look, you have a problem with the way I look, you say something about it. Not whisper like immature children and cowards! Anyone have anything to say?" _Hally's scowl warned them not to even think about it, so they didn't. _"Good. Now." _She took a deep breath and smiled. _"Do I get served or can I just get some food from somewhere?"_

"_You just take it from the food table." _ Hally turned to see a younger girl. She had big brown eyes, long black hair down to her shoulders, a small white plain dress and sandals. She was defiantly Egyptian from her Kohl painted eyes and her dark, tanned skin. She smiled up at her and looked adorable.

"_Why thank you." _ Hally lowered to one knee and go to the same eye level as the small girl. She only looked about 10 years old. _"And what is your name then?"_

"_My name is not important my lady."_

"_It is to me." _Hally placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled like a mother would a child.

"_My name is Akila, my lady."_

"_Stop with this 'my lady' business. Please, call me Hally."_

"_I should not be so honoured." _Akila bowed her head, but Hally just raised it.

"_I want you to call me Hally. All my friends do."_

"_You would call me friend?"_

"_Yes. Now, you seem to know what is what around here. Would you help me?"_

"_I will do anything you ask!" _Akila chirped, enthusiastically. Hally stood up again and held Akila's hand tightly.

"_Well, I am new here. I would like it if you were to stay with me for a while. Where are your parents?"_

"_I have no parents…I am but a slave worker." _Hally's face frowned and gave Akila's hand a tight squeeze.

"_Then you are Hebrew?"_

"_Half Hebrew. My mother fell in love with a Hebrew worker and bore him a child, me. when my parentage was discovered, my father was stoned to death and my mother died of a broken heart..."_ Hally's eyes teared slightly, before she batted them away. She put on a smile for her and gave her hand another squeeze.

"_Well, I like you. Would you do me the honour of being my friend?"_

"_Really!" _Akila almost jumped off the ground, and Hally chuckled. She loved children.

"_Really really. Now, are you hungry?"_

"_Yes, but I am not fed until tomorrow."_

"_Nonsense. You will eat with me." _Hally held Akila's hand and led her to an empty table. She got funny looks from the priests, but she stared them down. From this moment on, Hally knew that she wouldn't be able to get a nights restful sleep until she looked after this child. but for now, she would make sure she was at least fed. _"Well, where is the food?"_

"_Over there mistress."_

"_I thought I told you to call me Hally?" _Akila huddled closer to her and wearily looked around them.

"_But, the honoured priests are looking."_

"_I do not care. I want you to call me Hally. Come now, let us eat."_ At the back of the hall, there was a large spread of food across a golden table. From cakes to roasted duck, vegetables, figs, dates, honeycombs and large goblets of fresh wine. Hally saw the look of amazement on Akila's face, and assumed that the poor child hadn't eaten a days decent meal in her life. _"Fill your plate. Eat what you wish."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, no go."_ Akila ran to the table and loaded a large platter of figs and dates. _"Don't forget your vegetables!"_

"_I will not my lady." _Akila trotted back to her and had a large smile on her face.

"_And it is Hally."_

"_Yes, Hally." _Hally led her to an empty table and Akila placed the plate in the middle.

"_Well go on. Before it spoils." _At that, Akila dove into her meal and consumed the entire plate. Imhotep had told her to make herself at home, but Hally didn't feel right just giving food away to children. So instead, she gave her food away to Akila. She could go without breakfast anyway.

"_I have finished the platter mistress Hally."_

"_Oh, I guess it's a start. Better than simply mistress I suppose. And good. now, I want you to show me around all of Egypt…well…as much as you can in one day."_

Hally couldn't keep her mouth closed. Akila tugged at her wrist and dragged her astounded form outside of the temple, down the mighty staircase, straight into a chariot and made her show her ring to the owner. For some reason, they gave her the chariot for the day, with no fee, and bowed to her. Hally thanked them, but found Akila soon whipping at the reins and being whizzed around the marvel that was ancient Egypt. She was about to protest, but remembered that it wasn't uncommon for children to drive their masters around for them in this time. So Akila would know what she was doing. Which she was very glad about as she had no idea how to drive a chariot. From the area she was in, Tanis was the capital city of the 19th dynasty, as she already knew that the Pharaoh would be Seti the first.

At least at first she thought she was in Tanis, but from the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx looming over head, she knew she had to be in Memphis. Maybe the Cambridge scholars were wrong. Maybe the in 19th dynasty, Memphis was the capital, not Tanis. And this certainly was a city worthy of being called the capital city. Although the streets were not literally paved with gold, the glare from the sun reflecting off the golden temple and palace, made it look that way.

Akila steered the chariot around the vast kingdom and didn't stop until they came to a dead stop at the palace gates. There was a traffic jam.

"_Mistress Hally?"_

"_Yes Akila?"_

"_There is a problem up ahead. It will be a few more minuets before we can set off again."_

"_Very good." _ Both girls beamed at each other, and then looked away. Akila looked to the road and Hally returned to letting her eyes explore every sight in, well, sight.

"_Do you like what you see Mistress?"_

"_Very much…"_ Her eyes had come to focus on the palace gates. They were open and another chariot led by two large white horses pulled out and into the cue. It pulled up right next to hers, and she saw the one and only High Priest Imhotep. First he looked to the side; he continued to look around…until his eyes came to focus with hers. For a moment, she simply stared at him. He raised an eyebrow and she gasped, blushed, and looked straight ahead. _ I can **not** believe I let him catch me staring like that. Or that I was staring in the first place! So instead of doing a scan for the forgotten temple of Osiris, I end up embarrassing myself!_

"_Lady Halimahotep. I did not expect to see you out of the temple. I did say that you had free range there, not outside."_

"_Forgive me. I did not think it would be a problem. I will return at once." _Hally frowned as she saw the length of the cue. _"Well, as soon as possible."_ He started to chuckle and reached over into her chariot. He lifted her chin, she had been staring at her feet again, and made her look at him.

"_I thought I told you not to lower your gaze to me?"_

"_So I'm not the only one who doesn't do as their told."_ Akila giggled, but went ridged as she saw who Hally was talking to. _"Forgive me! I did not know of your presence! I was looking at the road and."_

"_Silence child! Look at the road. Do you wish your mistress harm?"_

"_No my lord!" _Akila whimpered and looked forward, stiff as a board. Hally frowned and looked to Imhotep with begging eyes. Those eyes made him melt inside and he decided not to whip the child for misbehaviour. But as he looked over the child again, he still looked as stern as ever. That was, until he looked into Hally's eyes again. She had her hands over her chest in a begging fashion and leaned towards him.

"_I beg of you my lord." _She whispered. _"Akila has done no wrong. I asked her to tour me around this marvellous city; she did not know who you were. Please, if she is to be punished, let me take the punishment in her sted."_ Imhotep thought nothing would faze him, a man who serves a corrupt Pharaoh and has seen death in its many and volatile forms. Yet he had never thought he would ever see the day, where a person would forfeit themselves for punishment for another. He had never met someone so…selfless. And for a stranger no less. A child.

"_There is no need for punishment. Especially not for you. You need not suffer for the…mishap of a slave." _The cue started to move again and both chariots began to move together at the same speed. Imhotep stared into her eyes in silence, simply enjoying the feel of her cheek as he stroked it softly. Soon they road began to narrow and only one chariot would be able to go at a time in a line. Imhotep made the first, irrational decision in his life, and pulled swiftly on Hally's arm. She yelped as she flew over the side of the chariot and almost smashed her hip into the side of a horse. But Imhotep yanked her up at the last moment by her waist and swung her body into the chariot with him. Her body smashed into his and he held her tightly, one arm around her waist, wielding the reins. And the other hand on the back of her golden head, holdingher head into the crook of his neck. He cracked the reins and the horses whinnied loudly and pulled forward, leaving the other chariots behind in a gust of wind and sand.

"_Where are we going!"_ Hally screamed over the roar of the chariot wheels and the shrieking neighs of the large stallions.

"_I don't know!"_ Imhotep laughed into the wind and pulled the chariot off the road. He parked, stringed up the chariot and the smaller of the horses. With a foreign grin on his face, he mounted the larger stallion and trotted up to the chariot, where Hally still stood.

"_Imhotep! What are you."_

"_Hold on!" _Imhotep whipped at the reins again with enough force to speed past Hally, and swung her over his lap on the front of the horse.

People screamed and ran out of the way as the horse with two riders tore through the streets and out towards the other side of the city. Imhotep took the opportunity to use one arm to hold Hally close to him and smell her hair. It was divine and almost caused him to let the horse run into a dead end. But he swerved at the last second and pulled the horse down an alley. But it let to a dead end…and a large pile of crates. _"Close your eyes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!" _Hally was foolish and didn't close her eyes. Instead, she watched as Imhotep made the horse scale the crates and make a leap of faith from them, and over the wall. Hally screamed and threw both arms around Imhotep's neck. He didn't complain and sang in triumph as the horse came to a thud as its hooves hit the sandy floor. It soon sped off again and the wind made Hally's hair whip at his face. Soon enough, Hally started laughing her head off for two reasons. 1, they survived the 30 meter drop. And 2, the adrenaline coursing through her veins made her fears recede and her arms flail in the air. Like she would at a famous singer on stage.

Imhotep purposely steered the horse to go round the back of his temple and slowed down to a steady stop. The horse exhausted collapsed and threw them both from the saddle. Imhotep landed on his back, and Hally landed on_ his_ front.

"_Now isn't this familiar?"_

"_It appears that the Gods are determined for us to lay together." _ Hally blushed and rolled her eyes. But her stomach growled and added to her overall day's worth of embarrassment. _"Did you not eat as I suggested?"_

"_No, I gave my food to that little girl. She was starving." _

"_You are so selfless. And you did not tell me this earlier?"_

"_Why should I? I have nothing to prove to you." _She dusted herself of and turned to see Imhotep tying up the horse.

"_No, you don't…my priests will attend to him later. As for now, let us return to our rooms."_

"_Yes, let's." _out of instinct, Hally hooked arms with Imhotep like she would a good friend, and began to walk with him towards the temple. Then she stopped at realising just what she was doing. _"I beg your pardon." _ She tried to pull her arm back, but Imhotep held it there with his other hand, firmly.

"_Is this a custom from your land? For I enjoy it."_

"_You could say that. And sure. Oh, not that it is any of my business. But, where did you go this morning?"_

"_I had to act as council to the Pharaoh. Apparently a woman of very low class has taken his eye and he wishes to make her his wife."_

"_And what did you advise?" _He led her into the Temple and they began to walk behind the stairs. _And where are we going?"_

"_I told him to think very carefully about taking a piece of wood and try to tell a stranger and his family that it is not a piece of wood, but a piece of Gold. No matter how much he wishes it to be a piece of gold, it is still, and always will be, a piece of wood. And we are going to use my."_ He opened a secret door and led her in. _"Private staircase. After you my Lady Halimahotep."_

"_Why thank you My Lord Imhotep. How courteous of you."_ She giggled and walked inside. It was dark, but also looked to be gold. _"Is this entire place made of Gold?"_

"_Yes. After you." _He pointed up a set of golden stairs that spiralled upwards and Hally got the idea. She kept going upwards until Imhotep touched her back. It was a simple touch, but it made her gasp and bite her lip. In fact, Imhotep was reluctant to withdraw his hand, but he did so. He wasn't going to lose his cool over a simple touch, not in a stair case with someone lower than his rank. It was forbidden.

And he didn't do forbidden things….

Not here.

"_This way?"_

"_Yes, this is the way."_

"_Where are we going? And I don't mean the staircase." _Hally looked around and traced her fingers over the hieroglyphs. They told of the daily rites of the High Priest and how he had to shave his head, and the rest of his body.

"_Trust me, this is a lot quicker and a lot more painless than walking amongst the simple Priests." _

"_Simple?" _

"_Hush, we are almost there."_

"_Where?" _Imhotep raised an eyebrow and Hally turned back round. He wasn't going to tell her, so she stopped asking. Soon enough she came up against a golden wall that read. _"All those whom enter risk the wrath of Osiris for trespassing on his Chosen one's chambers and prayer room." _She read it aloud and didn't have any time to realise where she was going, as Imhotep pushed her inside….


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The doors clamped shut behind her and Imhotep smiled, wickedly at her.

"_My dear Lady Halimahotep." _Hally watched as Imhotep's whole body language change. Before he was upright, proper and steeled himself with a stern face. But now he was advancing on her like a leopard would his pray. Lust clearly glistened in his dark, honey eyes and he dropped his robes to his feet. Hally gasped as she finally saw all his body had to offer. His smooth skin, his perfect god like body, how every well toned muscle rippled with each movement. No matter how minimal. And yet, he was elegant on each foot, and swift as a crane. _"Now that I finally have you all to myself. Out of sight…" _Imhotep hooked his arms around her waist and smiled softly. _"You are as dazzling as the morning sun, as soft as the lotus petal as it floats on the Nile, your hair is more golden than the Palace of the Pharaoh and your eyes are more precious than any sacred gem." _ Imhotep seemed to stroke the air in front of her face, tracing it in the air, and rested his hands on her shoulders. _"I am the High Priest Imhotep. There is no other in all the lands that has taken the breath from my lips as you have. I am a man of great power, influence and knowledge. I have seen more things in my short lifetime than all the Pharaohs combined. I was ordained by Osiris himself to lead his worshipers to peace and truth before they kneel before him in his mighty hall of Two Truths. And yet, I can not seem to rid my mind of you. Even as I spoke with the Pharaoh, that distasteful fool Seti, I thought of how the sun would glare from your wonderful golden locks." _He ran one hand through her hair and closed his eyes. _"I dreamt as I stood of holding you close to me, and smelling your skin." _He brushed his lips lightly over her neck, and took in her scent.

"_Well…you should know how I smell my Lord. I do believe that you were the one whom bathed me and scented my skin with oils. Was it not?"_

"_Indeed it was."_ he didn't even seem embarrassed about it. not at all like Hally was. her face was bright red. _"You blush? Why?"_

"_I am young, and the thought of…"_ she looked to her feet, but Imhotep raised her chin with one hand.

"_I do not feel that way. I feel, that age does not dictate a suitable age for intimacy. Do you not agree?"_ Hally gulped and blushed even more. The shyness in her deep blue eyes were obvious to him, so he smiled. _"Or is it simply, because you have never been intimate with anyone before?"_

"_This is true my Lord." _Her eyes fluttered slightly and he traced the air over her face again. Her hands trembled at her side as his hands seeped into them, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"_Then, perhaps, as you master…"_ he leaned towards her and smirked in victory as Hally closed her eyes. Her lips parted slightly, giving in to him. He closed his dark eyes and moved to claim those same lips that tortured his fantasies, when the main door clanged. They both looked to the door, and then each other.

"_My Lord, the inscriptions on the door. They said that only the chosen one may enter, correct?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Then if I were caught here…"_ his eyes opened wide and he pulled on her hands. He stuffed her out the back door and left her on the private stair way.

"_Stay here and remain quite. I shall return for you."_ He nodded to her and closed the door. Hally hid next to the door and tried to listen. _He left the door ajar…_ she peeped through the gap, and saw the main doors open. One of those crude priests from before in green grab and golden body paint. There were three in total and all immediately dropped to their knees. she listened very carefully, and caught every word.

"_My Lord, there was a strange girl with ghost like skin and hair the same colour as the sands roaming around the temple." _He quivered and she looked to her hands. _ I do not have ghost skin!_ She pouted and saw Imhotep…scowl?

"_You fool! She is none other than a priestess! And she is to be respected! I brought her here myself."_

"_forgive us my lord, we only wished to." _but Imhotep raised a hand and they were silent. _He must really scare them…_

"_I will have no more of this. How dare you believe that I would not know the happenings within my own temple. And how dare you use such pitiful maters to come to my quarters with. Remove yourself from my presence before I have you whipped by the Med Jai."_ He spat and made Hally quiver.

"_Yes my Lord!"_ all three ran out the chambers, and Imhotep slowly closed, and locked the door. Upon hearing his footsteps, Hally remembered all the stories, or truths that her parents had told her about this man. She had to help him, but she didn't have to be near him to do that. she just had to persuade the Pharaoh not to take that girl as his wife, then Imhotep could have the one he loves, not be cursed, she could find the Heart of Osiris and be off home. That was her plan, why was she still here? Hally quickly and silently glided down the spiral staircase and back out the way Imhotep had brought her. She found the horse still tied up there, and mounted it. Imhotep came running after her, and got there in time to see her astride his horse, whinnying on it's back feet, and taking off in a cloud of sand dust.

"_Who are you Lady Imhotep. And why do you elude me so…?"_


	6. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

AN: because Hally is in ancient Egypt now, I don't need to use _italics_ when she speaks. I only used this effect before, to distinguish between English and Egyptian. But as I have already said, now, there is no need. So don't be confused when the language is in normal font from now on, ok?

Well, enjoy and I hope you like my long awaited update.

From

Draguna.

After Hally mounted Imhotep's horse and rode off, she galloped back around the front entrance. She tied the horse up for the priests to find, and snuck back into her room. She locked her door, and was on edge all the time. As if she expected Imhotep to knock on her door.

But he didn't.

Instead, she fell to sleep on her soft sinkable bed, and woke up early the next morning with a plan.

_If the Pharaoh marries Ancksunamun, Imhotep will fall in love with her, kill the Pharaoh and endure the Homdai, only to have her break his heart. But, they could live together happily if I can only make sure she doesn't marry the Pharaoh. _ Hally thought to herself, as she dressed in a pure white, off the shoulder sleeved Kalasiris. It covered her white slipper shoes, and she found that this also had a long white veil behind her. One corner hoped around her middle finger, dipped down as if baggy, then raised up to attach to her left shoulder, dipped down her back again, rose to attach to her right shoulder, dipped, and the far corner hoped around her other middle finger. Her deco revival necklace (that was so thick it hugged the tops of her shoulders) was pure gold with a pair of huge golden dragon wings. The wings, of Osiris. One huge wing tip started at her shoulder, and the wing ended at the centre of her neck. The other wing did the same, but like a mirror reflected version, on the other side. She clipped an ornate golden shackle around each bicep, and wore thin gold bracelets around her wrists, three on each. And on her right hand, she looked down at her sapphire signet ring. She also wore a golden head piece, which had a smaller set of wings in the centre, which rested in the middle of her forehead when she pushed it on. She pulled her hair out, and hid the golden head-band beneath her locks, with only the gold strip over her forehead visible. Her eyes were lined perfectly with kohl eyeliner, in the Egyptian fashion, and she let her luscious blonde hair fan her back, and frame her face perfectly. Her fringe wasn't straight like everyone else around here. It curled like her mother's, and she had broader shoulders than the other women. _So I stop the wedding, I save the high priest from heart ache. Which means I will have to find Ancksunamun first, and not forgetting finding where the forgotten temple of Osiris is._ She sighed with a chuckle. _What a pre-birthday._

But Hally didn't dwell on how she wouldn't be celebrating her birthday tomorrow. No, instead, she pushed the doors of her new room open, her sceptre sheathed to her left outer thigh beneath the Kalasiris, out of sight, and walked through the golden halls. Upon passing the prayer room however, she stopped. There was no one around, and she could use this as an opportunity to pay homage to her God, Osiris.

She peered inside, checked there was no one else there, and tip toed inside. She then stood tall and a smile graced her lips upon seeing the shrine before her. She had always wanted to perform the cleansing and caring for the statue, which represented a God. In this temple, Osiris.

She saw she had woken up early, as it was just before dawn.

Remembering the ceremony she deciphered from the old papyri Ardeth gave her, Hally went to work. She quickly went down to the kitchens, and found the water and food had already been prepared for the morning ritual. The cook didn't want to give it to her at first, until he saw her ring. Then he gave it to her willingly, and remembered the rumours of the new priestess. The one with the golden hair.

Hally had to make two trips, but she brought all the cleansed food and water up to the sanctuary. Little did she know, someone had entered the room and hid behind a tall pillar upon her arrival.

Imhotep watched from the shadows, as the illusive priestess astounded him once more. She probably couldn't see him more likel than not, because she had drawn the curtains, and led her way wih only a candle lighting her way. Hally propped a broom up against the wall, and brought the food and water forward. She knelt down, her white Kalasiris fanning out around her legs, as she gave offering to the Shrine. Hally

"Awake…in peace. May your awakening be peaceful." Imhotep couldn't believe his ears. Surely she wasn't…But she was. Hally rose slowly to her feet, her head bowed forward, as she pulled her sceptre from under her Kalasiris. She unsheathed it from her thigh, and twisted it in the centre. Imhotep marvelled at her knowledge as it extended into a mighty spear, and she brought the sharp end down on the seal of the double doors on the Naos. The doors swung open slowly, and Hally twisted the spear back into the rod, before returning it to her thigh. But because she was so concerned with the ritual, when she put her Sceptre into the sheath on her thigh, the Kalasiris bunched up behind it, giving off a full view of her long shapely legs.

Not that Imhotep minded. He had to hold onto the pillar for support.

Hally then pulled a cord by her feet, and opened one of the curtains.

It was now dawn, and the western sun rose high in the sky, slowly seeping rays of light into the shrine. Hally entered the small shrine room, and held her hands at either side of the statue's face. As the first ray hit the face, she pulled the veil like cloth from the statue, and sang softly.

"Revelation of the Face!  
Adoration of the Face:  
Rise over the earth  
Just as you emerge from Nun!  
May your rays illuminate the earth!  
Long live the gods who exhort his beauty:  
(they are) like (your) sons in the East."

Her voice was like that of Isis, cooing her Babe Horis in her arms. The gentle melody than soared through the air elegantly, mystified him.

Hally then lit two incense burners, one at each side of the shrine, before starting to unravel all the cloths away. They were white, green, red and blue._ White to protected the god against his enemies, the blue one to hide his face, the green cloth to give him bodily health and the red one to protected him. _She smiled, and then bound the statue of Osiris once more with the same colours, with fresh cloth. She wrapped him perfectly, better than before. It was like she had been doing this for years. _In a way, I guess I have._ She then smiled for a moment at the statue, taking great care as if it was the God himself, before continuing the ritual. Hally turned and walked to the back of the hall, and gasped. "I don't have any ointment."

"That is my job." She almost shrieked when Imhotep emerged from the shadows, holding a small vial of blessed ointment. "It is _my_ duty to perform most of what you have already done, and the sealing of the ritual." He smirked at her, before walking to the Statue. His hands were together in prayer, and his eyes closed with purpose. Upon standing before the God Statue, he uncorked the vial, and poured a small amount of it on his little finger, and touched the statue's forehead with it. He then closed the shrine door, waved his hand, and the seal was like it had never been broken. He then looked to his side, and saw Hally stood by him. he looked down to see she was holding the broom, and their eyes met. He bowed his head once with an impressed smile, and turned to leave. Behind him, Hally swept away their footsteps, leaving the shrine room as untouched as it had been before their entry.

She almost wished she could have stayed in there, as the conversation she was about to have, would not be a comfortable one. _I bet he asks why I left yesterday, and how I know the high priest duties off by heart. Oh no…_ she kept her eyes cast downward, and walked with him until they were in the door way to the Hypostyle hall. It was quite empty, with only straggling priests and workers doing the odd thing here in there. But other than the odd three or four, they were alone. "Please, walk with me Lady Halimahotep." His voice was stern, as was his face.

_Mommy._ She gulped, and did as she was told. Her eyes looking forward and down the whole time. "I have a number of questions for you, know that you have settled into routine, it appears."

"Yes my Lord." He glanced over at her, and then faced forward again. They walked through the hall, towards the food hall. It very much looked like a master talking down to a worker, from their body language.

"I wish to know how someone, who is not of this land, learns so speak fluently in the tongue of the Gods."

"It was the first-"

"Language you heard. I accept that, but then I ask who you heard utter such words?" _Damn…think fast._

"I heard it from other priests."

"Which other priests? I have already enquired all whom dwell in this temple, and none have heard of you. And you _are_ distinguishable."

"…none of the priests _here_ par say…"

"Par say?" _oops, too British._

"I mean, none of the priests here exactly…" Hally held her hands before her, as they entered the empty food hall.

"Then who taught you?" she was hiding something, he knew that much. "And if you were taught by priests not of this Temple, then how did you become a priestess of Osiris?" _Damn! He is seeing right through me!_ Imhotep was getting very suspicious. He sat down, and indicated that she should sit with him. His dark robes were closed today, but she could see his scarab necklace around his neck.

"Alright…I didn't just hear it." She looked away. Lying wasn't working.

"So. You lied to me." He said a little harsher than he had intended, and didn't like seeing her flinch at his words.

"You wouldn't believe the truth." She said quickly, wrapping her arms around herself. He saw how defensive her posture had become, and realised he was upsetting her. But he was the High Priest. She shouldn't expect anything other than this treatment.

"Try me." He didn't ask, he ordered.

"…alright." She put a hand at either side of her bum, and leaned forward on the bench. Her golden hair hid her face from him, and she sighed. "I didn't used to speak this language. I hadn't ever been to Egypt until recently. But…one day, I just spoke like this." She leaned her elbows on the table, and looked away slightly. "It just came to me. I opened my mouth, I started to talk what I _thought_ was my language, and my own father couldn't understand me…and I couldn't understand him either. That was back when he was alive…my family." She whimpered at the end, and he saw her hands clench into fists on the table. "So I came here. I seem to just know things, I can do things I was never taught to do." She closed her eyes, and looked up. He saw there were tears on her cheeks.

"Show me." His voice was as blank as his evaluating expression.

"It isn't that easy. I…I'm learning. No." she opened her eyes, and looked forward. "No I'm not learning. I'm _remembering_. If that is even possible. It isn't that I don't know how to do these things, it is as if I am remembering old lessons." She held a flat palm up, and blew a kiss along it to the sand on the stone floors. It swept up, and danced in the air as if in the wind.

But there was no wind.

"You are blessed." He deduced. She had powers.

Like him. "You have been gifted by the Gods themselves."

"Osiris." She said casually. "I have been gifted by Osiris."

"And so you came to learn of the God whom has given you such abilities." He said, as if it all made sense now. "That is how you can talk like his highest disciples, and know of the rituals. Although…I am the only one who is supposed to know of those rites. The ceremony you performed this morning, that is the duty of the High Priest. And the knowledge of such a duty, is passed from one High Priest, to the next. So it would be impossible for you to know of these facts, unless given them by the Great Lord himself." Imhotep seemed excited now. "You are here to do his bidding."

"More of a task."

"Task?" now he was down right curious. "You have been sent on a mission?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, and waited patiently.

"Yes. And it is proving difficult. I still don't know what I am supposed to do. I just know I have to do it." She made the mistake of looking at him, and their eyes locked again. There was a sense of admiration and respect in those dark honey eyes now, and even what looked like a need to protect her. But she mentally shrugged it off, and forced her eyes to look ahead of her again.

"I believe you. But…how did you become a priestess?" he traced the outside rim of the signet ring, and Hally snapped her hand back against her chest, looking at the hand like it had tried to hurt her. Imhotep was confused at this action, and raised a brow at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just…I was told not to let anyone take my ring." He realised her need to keep her ring to herself now, and nodded.

"I understand. You do not wish to be forced into wedlock, I understand. Though I touched you ring to indicate your rank, not your marital position." He restrained the urge to smirk, and beckoned a slave over. "Serve us." He commanded, and the slave nodded.

"No." Hally interrupted before the slave could leave. "I will get my own food, thank you." Imhotep raised a brow. Did she just say thank you, to a slave? "In fact, I can get your food too my Lord if you wish?" with a stern look, Imhotep made the slave leave, very confused, and he turned to her.

"What was you life like before you came here?" she was a little taken back by this question.

"My life?" her head cocked to one side, adorably. "Why would that interest you?"

"Please answer the question." He said curtly.

"Oh, well." She closed her eyes in thought. "Well I used to have a mother, a brother, and a father. But they were attacked…and so a man who taught me a lot of things about Osiris, and protected my family and I with his life…he died too…"

"I did not wish to know about your family." He said a little kinder. "I wished to know about your life. Where did you come from? Why are you so…"

"So…what?" he didn't continue, so she answered his first question. "I come from a land where the sun is not as bright, and water falls from the sky on a daily basis. It snows in the winter, and nearly everyone has the same skin as I do."

"Do they all have golden hair and sapphire eyes as you do?" Hally smiled shyly, and averted her eyes to her hands on the table.

"No, not all of them. But some do. My brother did…"

"Were you a servant? Or a worker?"

"What? No no. my family were very prosperous actually." She smiled upon thinking of all the times she walked in on her father, catching her uncle Jonathan trying to 'borrow' their share of Gold. And all the times she sipped happily through the vast halls of her London based mansion home.

"Then why are you so willing to work? Why are you so selfless?" again, she was taken back. he even saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Selfless? I'm not selfless."

"Yes you are." He spoke quietly, as other priests started to arrive. "Only yesterday you were willing to take a possible beating for a young slave girl, whom you had only met that same day. And a few moments ago, you were if I dare say it, reluctant to let another serve you."

"I really don't mean to be a bother." She began, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"You are a priestess of Osiris…and yet you act so…"

"So…?" what exactly was he trying to say.

"My Lord, My Lady." The slave returned, with both their meals.

"Oh you didn't have to-"

"Leave." Imhotep ordered, and took a long drink from his goblet, before looking at her with confusion. He just couldn't understand her.

Hally looked down at her meal, and her stomach growled loudly. She ate some of the fruit, and left the large clumps of bread and cakes. There was so much here, when there were so many who had nothing…_ I know._ She then drank from her goblet, and lifted up her plate.

"Excuse me my Lord, I will be right back." Imhotep watched, and his confusion grew, as she walked out of the food hall with the tray of almost full food. He got up, and followed her.

What he found, was Halimahotep knelt with the slave girl from the day before.

"Mistress Hally. I am glad you returned safely."

"Thank you Akila. Here, I want you to take this."

"Mistress! I can't!" Hally put the bread in her hands, and then pushed the cakes into her pockets. "Mistress no!"

"Poppycock. I want you to have this, and share this is the other boys and girls if you can. Just stay healthy for me, alright?"

"I will Mistress but-ah!" Akila looked terrified and jumped back. Hally stood up and span on her feet, her golden locks whipping through the air with her. She stood looking up at a very angry looking Imhotep, and turned to Akila. 'run'. She did, and Imhotep flinched, as if he was going to run after her.

But Hally side stepped in front of him, and let her fringe shadow her eyes. Her face was blank, and her stance was strong.

And he noticed her right hand lingered over where her Sceptre strapped to her thigh.

"It is forbidden to give food to the slaves. They get fed when they get fed, no sooner."

"She is skin and bone, as are her 'co-workers'. They are children…and I think it is cruel to starve them. I wasn't going to eat it, it was going to be thrown away, so why not give it to them?" she looked up at him defiantly, and they now glared at each other.

"I can tell you are not of this kingdom."

"If being humane means I am 'not of this kingdom', then so be it." His eyes flared in anger, and he raised his hand to strike her. "Go ahead." He stopped. She wasn't afraid. Hally raised her arms up at either side of her, and never looked away from him. "Strike me down. I will just get right back up."

"Insolence." He spat.

"Humanity." She retorted, but no longer scowled. "I happen to find starving children wrong. But if you require your blood payment for kindness…" she turned her back, and pulled her golden hair over one shoulder. Hally showed her back to him, and waited. "Then so be it." But the hit never came.

"And you said you were not selfless." They both stood perfectly still, and silent. Until Hally lowered her arms, and turned her head towards him. "From now on, the High Priest Duties, remain the High Priest Duties. You shall eat your meals, and give the excess back to the slaves to dispose of." Return to your room, immediately." He turned his back to her now, and she turned to face it. "And we are _not_ done here. We _will_ have words about your actions. Defying your High Priest is unacceptable."

"Then punish me." Her words silenced him, and Hally knew he was confused. He had probably never met anyone like her before, with the spirit to stand up for herself and others. It probably scared him…

"I shall." He walked off, back towards the shrine, and left her there.

"But I will not be here." She said to no one, and turned to leave the golden temple.

Outside, she showed her ring to a man with a horse, and asked to borrow it. He agreed eagerly, and she mounted it, side saddle. _I will not be here. I will be looking for Ancksunamun, and saving your hide._ Hally pulled away from the entrance, and rode down the sandy roads.

Hally had to smile as she passed crowds of playing children by the road side. The girls were playing with home made dolls, and the boys wooden swords or reeds. She rode through the market place, content with just watching the people getting through their lives, seeing mothers bat their son's heads for fighting in the street, and young men giving beautiful beads to the women of their desires.

Men of all shapes and sizes, all with false black hair, shouted to sell their goods, and then all stared at her.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her, and she knew why.

A large white stallion, with a women with golden hair, blue eyes and peach skin, now stationary in the middle of the street, in a bright white Kalasiris and wearing golden jewellery.

No, she didn't stand out one little bit.

She shyly looked forward, and urged the horse onwards.

Then, she heard music.

For some reason she didn't understand, she turned her horse down an alley, and followed the sounds. It led her far down to the back of a stone building, and the doorway was a curtain that was half open.

Making her decision, she tied the horse up, and pushed the curtain aside.

Inside there was cheap incense burning in lamps, the room was dark, and she heard that lively music in the form of drums, Ouds (like banjos), flutes, harps, and cow skin tambourines. There was even a type of long smooth trumpet playing, and many other beaded percussion instruments. All were being plaid by a number of young men in their teens or twenties, while girls with long lilac and pink Kalasiris' danced, coloured veils covering their faces and tied to show the top of their head, and their dark black wigs.

"Faster! Ain, snake hips! And Jamila, loosen those arms! Let them flow like the nile." An older woman in black Arabian clothing clapped her hands to the music, and seemed to be instructing the girls.

"AA!" a young girl wearing lilac, tripped over her own bangle bound feet, and twisted over until she landed on the floor with a thud. She landed right in front of Hally, who instinctively helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Her accent was crude, and she had to listen hard to understand what she was saying, but she assumed that was because they were speaking 'common' Egyptian. "Oh my Gods." The girl with light chestnut eyes, a shocked expression, backed off from seeing her. "Your skin is white! Your hair is yellow! What are you? Are you a spirit? Are you a deity!" she dropped to her knees and started bowing. "Only a deity would have a heavenly glow about her skin. Forgive me for falling at your fell, I beg you." Hally looked up from the girl, and saw all the other girls and musicians alike had bowed to her. All, but the women in black. The instructor waded forward, and stood before her.

"I fear you have me confused. I am not a deity, but a mere human like yourself."

"No, not like us." The woman took her right hand, and bowed her head. "You are a Priestess of Osiris." Now the only one left standing, Hally sighed.

"Yes, I am one of his disciples, but I am not anything for you to bow before. Please, stand. I implore you." The woman stood first, and then slowly, everyone else stood also. "Now, what is this place?"

"We are rehearsing for tomorrows festivities. We have been selected to dance in the ceremony of Osiris' rebirth tomorrow." After a moment, Hally seemed to know all she needed about the festival to an extent. She knew why it was held, to honour Osiris and welcoming him into the year with them, through his rebirth once a year.

But what happened…she hadn't the foggiest.

"And what have you been selected to do exactly?" the young girl who fell on her, answered again.

"We are to dance in the procession tomorrow, and perform the ritual dance before the Pharaoh outside his Palace, in the courtyard."

"Ain." The woman scorned. "The Priestess did not tell you to answer her." She looked livid.

"Please, it matters not." She smiled, and they all looked worried.

Why was she smiling? "May I watch?"

"But we aren't ready! We don't have a lead dancer!"

"AIN! Hold you tongue!" the woman shouted, and then sighed. "I'm afraid she is right though. In years past, I would have danced if we didn't have a backup. But I am far too old now, and none of my girls are skilled enough to take the lead…"

"Show me anyway." Hally beamed, making them all feel at ease. With a clap of the woman's hands, they all got into formations.

"That was excellent!" Hally jumped up from her cushion seat, and applauded them. "Very spiffy."

"Spiffy?"

"Oh, I mean good." _Don't be too British damn it!_ "That was very, very good." They all seemed pleased with her response, but Ain stepped forward.

"We still don't have a lead dancer…and when the Pharaoh sees this…we will all be punished…" the girls all muttered their worries together, and the elder woman had to stare them into silence.

"We will have to do our best." She sighed even after her words, and walked back out the room. "Forgive me Priestess, but I must lay down and think upon our situation." She vanished behind a curtain, and they all looked to Hally.

"Well…I liked how you danced." She spoke to Ain. "Could you teach me?"

"Me? Teach you? How to dance! I would love to!" Hally chuckled, and then giggled with the 8 girls, who all swarmed round her.

The music started up, and reminded her very much of an Egyptian version of Ricky Martin's the Cup of life. As the girls all rattled beads and bells on their wrists. She was handed two fans, and the girls moved slowly next to her. As they shifted to one foot, so did she. As they curved their hip to one side, so did she.

Before long, she was spinning and twisting her body in rhythm to the fast music, and she even did a back flip into the centre of the girls. She put one hand in the air, the other by her side, and danced in a circle on the spot. "The trick is, to have snake hips, a swan's neck, and water arms. If you can do that, and skip around, you can do it."

"Like this?" she span like a cutting disc on the spot, and when she stopped, one leg was extended before her, on level with her hips, and her head and back arched back. Ain then grabbed her foot, and pushed it, so she span. As she lost her balance, two girls hooked under her arms, and pushed her up into the air. She landed on her feet, but slid down into the slits.

"Wow! Just like that!" Hally leaned forward, slid her feet from their horizontal position, to together as she laid on the floor. She then rolled onto her back, popped her hips, and jumped up with the music. "Now, try this." The music got faster, and Ain started to hips from side to side, to the front, in time with the music. Very Arabian belly dancer style. Her arms were forward, and they rose up to the ceiling as she danced. Hally tried, and had to try twice before she got it. "That's really good Priestess! Now follow my lead." She stepped to the side, and so did Hally. Then they both fell back into the Crab. In perfect timing. Then, in sinc , they flipped back to their feat, made a cross over their chest with their arms, wrist against wrist, before walking forward. Each foot taking a step on beat with the music. Then, they flew their arms up, kicked up, and one handed cartwheeled forward into the splits, one leg behind and one in front of their bodies. The back leg bent and curled up to them, and they looked up at the ceiling, reaching up to it like it was the sky. They then brought their hands forward forcefully, and only Hally had enough strength to push her hands before her, and lift herself up. She stood on her hands, her body in a perfect line, and held it for a dramatic pause. All was silent.

Then, the music crashed back into action, and she snapped one leg to either side of her. She pivoted on one hand, and span like a spinning top, before one foot hit the floor. Hally then twisted back, twirling on her feet, getting slower and slower as the music died down, until she stopped in a pose. One foot pointed before her, a toe on the floor, and her other foot flat and her back leg straight. One arm held an almost ballet hold, curved before her, and the other arm curved over her head.

Silence.

_Ok…where the hell did that come from? I haven't danced once in my life…wait…I haven't danced in this life. But did I dance in my past life?_ She didn't get her answer, as Ain and her friends clapped her performance.

"Priestess! I thought you didn't know how to dance?"

"I didn't." she chuckled weakly. "It just, came to me I suppose." She smiled softly, as her eyes locked with the same veil the Arabian woman had left through.

Where the Arabian woman was now stood.

"I beg of you." She began, her hands cupped together in prayer before her. "Please, please be our lead dancer for the ceremony tomorrow." She crossed the floor, and cupped her hands. "You already know the dance, I saw you. Please."

"Please Priestess." Ain held her other hand, and also begged. "Save us from the Pharaoh's wrath. We shall all be punished with death if we fail to honour the God Osiris properly. He has already given us that promise upon selecting us. And without a lead dancer, we are doomed! Please help us!"

"I…I can't." _What would Imhotep say if I danced in the ceremony? I know the priests carry the Basque with the God Statue through the city to the palace, and he will ride the chariot behind it. If he saw me…and I should really be looking for Ancksunamun, and the temple of Osiris…_ "I have duties to perform."

"Please! Just one day! I will be indebted to you always. Ancksunamun was out lead dancer, before the Pharaoh took her. Now she can only watch from the palace-"

"Wait a moment." She covered her mouth with a finger. "Did you say, Ancksunamun?"

"Yes, I did Priestess." She no longer had a choice.

"I will do it."

"You will!" Ain almost screamed. "Thank you!"

"Let the Gods bless your soul." The woman kissed her hand, and beckoned them all to bow to her. "Show your respect!" even the musicians bowed under order, and Hally chuckled. "Please, what is the name of our saviour." She chuckled again, and made them all stand up by holding their chins, and raising them.

"Halimahotep."

"Gentle Peace. You name must surely be a true representation of your character, Priestess." Ain then looked outside.

"Is that your horse?"

"Horse?" she looked outside, and saw someone was untying it, and yanking it out of the place she left it. "Yes!" she ran out the curtain and shouted back to them. "I will meet you outside the Temple tomorrow morning." Before running after the thief. "Stop!" the man didn't stop, and instead mounted the horse. He kicked it hard, and it whinnied in pain, before galloping off. _That horse isn't mine! I can't lose it! _ Hally growled, and picked up the pace.

She skidded into the street, a blur of white and blonde, and ran as fast as she could after the horse. Luckily, the people had all parted for the horse, so she had a clear path. Her pure white Kalasiris billowed behind her, and she pulled her sceptre from her thigh. She extended it into a staff before her, and aimed it like a javelin.

"My Lord, everything is in order. The streets will be lined with Med Jai to ensure the people stand back for the precession. The last thing e want is for some fool to run out and slow down the parade to the Palace."

"Good." Imhotep spoke, only half interested in the conversation with his priest. Since this morning, all his interest had revolved around that verdant temptress herself, Halimahotep. Her words had been so calm, and yet so powerful.

"And we are _not_ done here. We _will_ have words about your actions. Defying your High Priest is unacceptable."

"Then punish me."

If she had been anyone else, he would have. He would have beaten her himself, then sent her to the Med Jai to deal with for her insolence. But he hadn't. He had backed down…and that worried him. Her words kept repeating in her head.

She was so ready to take the punishment for her crime, for giving her food to another. He had pardoned her actions her first day, but to tell him she had done it (even if by accident) and then blatantly do it again the next day?

She didn't think she was important. She has been in effect chosen by Osiris to do a task, given powers and knowledge, and is a Priestess of high rank, from her ring.

And yet she didn't think herself important. She even said so.

"Well, we shall soon be back to the temple in time for-"

"AAAA!" The priest yanked on the reins, pulling the chariot to a stop. A white horse in slow motion, galloped before them. The rider a common man, in only a loincloth, a tattered cow skin short shoulder jacket, and leather sandals, screamed in agony as a thin blur of gold zipped and collided with his shoulder. He convulsed on himself in an inhuman position, and twisted to one side, falling off the horse. He landed right before them, and he had a golden staff with a moon and star on the top, protruding from his shoulder.

"Alright mister!" Imhotep knew that voice. But it sounded very angry. He looked, and sure enough, an exotic beauty with long wavy blonde hair, a pure white Kalasiris, peach skin and deep blue oceanic eyes, stormed forward towards the man. "Three things." She put her delicate foot on his chest, and pushed down on it not so delicately. She then held up three fingers, and counted them off so he could see. "One, stealing is wrong. And you didn't even have the decency to see if I would have let you borrowed the horse, which I would have." She shouted, oblivious to her audience. "Two, how could you steal from a defenceless young woman, who has no way of walking through the city safely? ANYTHING could have happened to me after you took that horse. I could have been mugged, attacked, or even raped! I was all alone, and you took advantage. And if you haven't noticed." She ground her foot harder into his chest, making him cry out in pain. "This, is also wrong." She wrapped her fingers around the Sceptre staff, and twisted it painfully, making him scream again. Blood was started to flow faster from his shoulder. But she had missed all his organs purposely. "Three, you underestimated your victim." She pulled the staff from his shoulder with a sickening squelch, and he arched his body in pain. Hally grabbed his jacket collar, and dragged him up to his feet. When he wouldn't stand, she held him off the ground, with inhuman strength. "Just because I am a woman, all alone, who is obviously a foreigner, doesn't make me any less deadly than the darkest creature from your darkest nightmare." She seethed, a dark look on her face, as she simply dropped him to the ground. "Moral of the story is, don't steal, think before you act, and pick your fights wisely. Now you better get some water to clean that shoulder. It looks nasty." She wiped the blood off on his jacket, before letting him run off. She then shortened it into a rod, sheathed it to her thigh, and walked over to the jittery horse. "There there, it's alright now." she stroked its face, above its nose, and hugged its face slightly. "Now, shall we get you back to your owner? Good boy." She patted his neck, before walking round to the side. She elegantly swung a leg over to mount the horse, her arm veils fanning with her 'dress' behind her, and she rode it happily back to the Temple.

Imhotep, was in a state of shock.

He had just witnessed a darker side of Halimahotep, and yet, it was still one of justification. She had done that, because he was stealing something that didn't belong to her. He watched her vanish, and looked to his equally shocked Priest.

"…who is she?"

"I have often found myself asking that very same question." When she was gone, he ordered his priest to go on. He soon separated with him, as he was the personal priest of the Pharaoh, Seti. As he walked up the temple steps, after making a detour to the Palace to tell the Pharaoh everything was on track, it was nightfall and he knew there was one place he wanted, no, _needed_ to be.

And it was right where he went.

To Halimahotep's room.


	7. Chapter 8

The next morning, Imhotep walked through the upper halls, his domain, until he stood facing Halimahotep's room. He schooled his face into a stern aloof one, pushed the door open, and walked straight inside.

"Lady Halimahotep?" he called out, and sure enough she came into view. She walked out of the bathroom, and he was very confused by her appearance for two reasons.

Her clothing consisted of a large brown robe, with a hood, as if she was going on a large journey by night, and didn't want to be seen.

And the other reason, was that her face was bright, as was her warm smile and she seemed to be almost glad to see him.

But considering what happened between them the last time they met, shouldn't she be afraid? He had told her that she was to be punished, so shouldn't she fear for her life?

"I am here my Lord." She bowed, and it seemed she had her glorious blonde hair tied back for some reason. "Can I help you on this marvellous day?" Hally grinned, and walked forward with her head hung forward. Although he didn't show it, he was very confused. With her bright smile, she had disarmed him of all his arsenal of taunts and forced discipline. How had she done that?

"You know what today is I assume?"

"Of course I know what today is my Lord. It is the rebirth of the great God Osiris himself. I am so fortunate." She giggled, and almost skipped to her dressing table.

"You are?" He silently closed the door behind him, and watched her with curiosity. She seemed to be looking for something.

"I am. To have been born on the same day as Osiris is a great honour."

"You share a birthday with Osiris!" he stepped forward, amazed again by this woman. "And why did you not tell me this? Surely to be born in the same light as Osiris makes you one of his Kin, and blessed!"

"Who me? Blessed? No no no." she chuckled. "I'm just plain old me." She pulled out what she was looking for. He saw a flash of white cloth, before it was stuffed into her pocket. "And I fear I must go. I have a big day ahead of me, as do you my Lord." She was by his side in seconds. "Lord Imhotep." She bowed to him, and vanished.

He waited for a few moments, perplexed by her, until he thought on her words even more.

"Wait…she has a big day ahead of her? I haven't given her any duties yet." He then turned and made to follow her, wearing his ceremonial garb. He wore a white hanging cloth, and a white robe, open, with his scarab necklace on show.

By the time he saw the last bit of her brown robes turn a corner, they were in the Hypostyle hall.

Great, now he would never find her. But he tried regardless. The only problem was, because of the ceremony, priests and worshipers alike had flooded the halls earlier than usual, most wearing browns. And with her hair tied back, there was no way of seeing it under the hood. He had lost her. "Damn." He turned away, knowing he had other places to be for the ceremony, and vanished.

Hally however, was stood at the entrance to the Hypostyle hall, with Ain.

"And you tie this to each wrist, and don't forget to rub this oil on you first."

"Oil?" Hally looked over the large bottle of ointment she was handed.

"Yes, with this, your skin will darken so you look like everyone else."

"Oh thank you Ain. This is just what I needed." _No Imhotep won't recognise me._ "And this wig will help too."

"Since you do not intend to shave your head, use these pins to hold it in place."

"Thank you." Now holding a large cloth, wrapped around many items, Hally bowed.

"Now hurry Lady Halimahotep! We haven't got long to be here. If the Basque leaves without you…"

"I will be ready." she nodded, and quickly ran off.

Imhotep was very fortunate, as he caught her running back to her room.

"Halimahotep." He stood in her way, and grabbed her arms. She couldn't go now unless he let her. "What duties have you been given that I am unaware of?"

"To honour the great God himself." She put simply, and then sank down into the splits. She grabbed his ankles, yanked them from under him and sent him falling to his back. Hally crouched over him, bowed her head, and set off at a run shouting "Sorry!" before locking the door behind her.

Now that was embarrassing. He had let her trick him like that, when he is supposed to be very skilled in combat. He should have seen that coming. But he didn't. Imhotep had half the mind to demand she open her door, and order her to explain herself. But.

"Lord Imhotep!" A priest with gold painted skin, and green robes hobbled before him. "Lord Imhotep."

"Yes?" he spat, not in a good mood upon standing.

"You are needed in the shrine room. We can not prepare our solid lord unless you break the seal on his chamber first. And we are running out of time. If we are late…"

"I am coming." He interrupted curtly, pulling a long curved, ceremonial machete from his belt. "I am coming."

Hally however, had stripped off in her room, and was furiously rubbing the dark oils to her skin. It was like when your varnish a wood, it turns darker and doesn't feel sticky after its dried. And after a few moments in the sun on the veranda (no one could see her from that high up) she was perfectly dry. Her skin had tanned like she was native to this world.

"Right, now the clothes…"

"Ain, where is she? The priests behind us are getting frustrated that our lead dancer has yet to arrive."

"Don't worry, she'll be here. I gave her her things, she said she would be here and I believe her."

"What is the meaning of this hold up?" all eight girls dropped to their knees and bowed forward in the presence of their Lord. "Do you disrespect both myself, and the great God himself with your tardiness? Why are we not moving?" he demanded, ready to strike one of them if now met with an answer. It was that kind of day today…

"Look!" Ain pointed to an approaching figure, and felt her heart beat slow down. "Here she is! Our lead dancer!"

Imhotep turned his head, and was gob smacked.

She wasn't tall, but had a lean, femininely muscular body, shapely legs, broad shoulders, strong arms, delicate wrists and hands, her skin a perfect bronze, her cleavage voluptuous in bountiful size, her six pack toned and enticing, and her long, thick black hair cut perfectly, with beads and a golden tiara holding it in place. Her eyes were outlined once in Kohl traditionally, and another ling beneath her eye ran parallel to it. Her lips were perfect, full and delicious in sight, and her teeth as pearly white as her clothes. She had bare feet, but golden bangles ringed around her ankles and wrists. She wore white linen trousers, that hugged her lower hips. They were long to her ankles, but had a slit running from her thigh to her ankles, leaving her bronze legs on perfect view. Though, there was a white underwear like piece to it, like really short short shorts. (lol) The trousers were drawn around her ankles, and she wore a belt with golden wings on the buckle. Her lower and upper abdomen was bare, as was her arms. Her top was like a white linen boob tube, with a triangle over her cleavage, and thin, transparent white material were attached as off the shoulder sleeves. They then ran down to her wrists, with a slit along from her lower shoulder, to her wrist. In the same fashion as her trousers, and showing off her arms fully. Around her neck was deco revival, the same as before with golden wings across it. She wore a set of plain gold manacles on each bicep, and now stood before him. She held her left hand over her right, which he assumed to show her respect for him, as her head hung forward. This allowed her thick black fringe to shadow her eyes from him

He was speechless.

"My Lord, this is our lead dancer." Ain spoke up, tugging her arm to stand in formation with them all. "She is erm…Mandisa." Ain intudiced her briefly, before they all took pose in a triangle before the Basque. 'Mandisa' at the front, and four girls at either side. They waited now only for the High Priest to give them the go ahead. But he didn't. Instead, he stood himself right in front of 'Mandisa', and soke to her.

"Mandisa…a dancing girl?" He didn't notice, but her right hand was behind her back. Only the girls behind her knew why. "I have not seen you before. And you were not present at the selecting of the dancers either…"

"My Lord?" Ain butted in, hopping not to be beaten.

"What!" he spat, making Ain jump back. it was then 'Mandisa' spoke.

"Do you disrespect the God Osiris with our tardiness?" her voice was monotone, but there was something else hidden beneath it. He knew it, he knew he knew it. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"My Lord, the Pharaoh." One of the Priests began, and snapped Imhotep out of his trance.

"You shall return to the temple after the ceremony. Or I will find you and the consequences will be dire." With that, he stalked off behind the procession, and positioned himself in the golden chariot behind the God riding Basque, held up by many Priests, where he began to chant with his eyes closed.

"Go." She didn't move. "GO!" Ain shouted, and 'Mandisa' who was Hally (bet you didn't guess that huh lol), jumped forward. Her nerves had just started to die down, when she saw the hoards of people cheering and calling for them. It had to be a quick push from Ain, to get her going.

There was singing, there was shouting, there was screaming in joy as the Basque moved slowly through the streets. The dancers all wore the same as Hally, except their clothes were pink and lilac, making her stand out. They twirled and skipped, from side to side of the crowd, and Hally felt Ain give her something. It was a large, HUGE Wicca basket of pure white petals. She had to make sure they lasted all the way to the palace, and all the other dancers had some to. Because she was at the front, all saw her first, and this didn't help her nerves. _Come on Hally. You can do this. Osiris give me courage._ She twirled, having to hold the basket with both hands, and danced forward all the time. She then held the basket on her right shoulder, and grabbed a handful of petals with the other. She danced up ahead, and threw the petals on the floor for the God statue to travel over, and then threw some into the crowds. They seemed to like this a lot, and did the same to the other side. She then danced ahead when the procession caught up with her, and danced to the beat of the trumpets and drums. The musicians she assumed where behind the parade, but were as loud as if she was stood right next to them.

Ain came up to her side, and smiled at her. "You are doing really well."

"Thank you." She beamed. "This is the best birthday _I_ have ever had." Ain blinked in shock, but Hally danced off in front as she was supposed to. She danced along the isle of people, and saw some children at the front. She knelt down near them, and placed some petals in their hands. The little girl hugged her, and everyone around them gasped. This was forbidden!

But Hally lifted her up, span with her in her arms, and then placed her down again. As she did so, the mother placed something around her neck.

It was a long white, red, blue and green beaded necklace, and she kissed her hands. Hally bowed to her, before picking up the basket, and dancing off again.

This really was the best day of her life. _Oh Osiris, I am honoured by you more and more each day. I do not know if you can hear me, but know I am truly grateful for all you have done for me, even if not for me. Know I feel gratitude, and wish for your rebirth to be a happy one._ Wind started to pick up, and made the sand around her feet dance with her. She didn't even know it was happening.

Then, all eight girls stood in a line behind her, and two stepped forward to stand with her. One was Ain, who had seen her display with the young girl.

"You are truly special Lady Halimahotep. I hope you know the relevance of the beads you now wear."

"They wish me luck, protection and joy." She smiled, and they both twirled together.

Now, they were two lines, in pairs, Ain and Hally at the front.

"And you truly deserve it. You have saved our lives, and given so much joy to others. That little girl back there…she is my sister." Hally then looked at Ain, whose eyes were tearing through her smile.

"I didn't know."

"And that makes it all that more special." They then spilt off, her feet with a mind of their own, as they danced and twirled, holding the baskets above their heads now.

"Mommy look! Isn't she pretty!"

"Who is she?"

"Is she human?" she heard little bits here and there that made her chuckle.

Hally soon saw the palace up ahead, time had flown as she had been having so much fun. The sand around her feet picked up again, and Hally made sure to enter the gates first. As they entered the palace courtyard, her nerves returned ten fold.

On a throne, tall and high, made of pre gold, was the Pharaoh. His eyes scanned them all, until they came to rest on her. She had to look away, and danced closer to Ain.

The sand around her feet died down, as they all stopped in the courtyard. Hally at the front, and their triangle made once more.

With a beat of the drums, they lowered their baskets to the ground before them.

Another beat, and they stood beside them.

Another, and their arms rose in the air, their bodies still.

Again the drums echoed through the grounds, and their heads shot up. _Oh Great God Osiris. I do this for you._ The music started slowly, with a snake flute, and they moved their hips like the creature themselves. Then the beat got faster, livelier, as this was a celebration of life, and started to walk forward, curving their hips as they moved. their hands were together in prayer over their chest as they moved, and then Ain and Hally jumped back, now circled by the other girls. The circle twirled and turned anticlockwise, while Ain and Hally twirled and turned clockwise

Now it was time for the routine she learned briefly learned the day before.

Hally did a back flip with Ain, twisted her body in the air, and landed crouched down. She jumped up, raised one arm, and held the other arm out at her side, with Ain's. They danced in a circle, holding hands in the centre, moving faster than they could have anticipated. The girls around them became a blur, and she couldn't focus on them anymore. Just her own moves and Ain's. They let go hands, span on the spot like a cutting disc, both feet leaving the ground, and landed down on one, before two, one arm before them the other behind. Their body language imitated that of a panther, as they arched their shoulders, and leaned forward. They curved their head to one side, and raised their arms up like claws. Hally raised on leg in the air, and Ain pushed it to the side. Hally span to the side, and fell backwards. Ain hooked an arm under each shoulder, and pushed her back up in a fluid motion. And just as fluidly, Hally sank into the horizontal splits. While Ain caught a tambourine, Hally leaned forward, slid her feet from their horizontal position, to together as she laid on the floor. She rolled to one side, and Grabbed a hold of Ain's outstretched hand. Once on her feet with the crescendo of the music, bells around the other girl's hips ringing and jingling with the provocative movements they made. Ain also made these movements, and Hally followed suit. They bumped hips together once, before turning back to back, literally. They each shot a leg up in the air, for one girl each to grab it. Ain went to the left and bent back into the crab, and Hally did the same to the right. They had their feet freed, before flipping over to their standing position again. Their hips ground forward, hands before them, and then in the air. Then, in perfect timing to the music and each other, they stepped to the side and went back into the crab. They then flipped back to their feet, made a cross over their chest with their arms, wrist against wrist, before walking forward. Each step they took was calculated to hit on every beat of the drums. They then threw their arms up, kicked high in the air, and with one hand cartwheeled sharply, and landing into the splits again. But this time, one leg extended forward, the other behind. Hally curved her back leg around her, and she looked up to the ceiling. She reached up to it, as if the sky was Osiris himself. She then put her hands on the floor before her, pushed up, and held herself off the ground in a perfect vertical line. There was a dramatic pause, like yesterday, she all went silent.

The Pharaoh, now joined with a stunned Imhotep, were speechless.

Then, the music erupted all around them, and she snapped one leg to each side, doing the horizontal splits in the air, still stood on her hands. She pivoted on one hand, and span like a spinning top, before one foot hit the floor. Hally then twisted back, twirling on her feet, getting slower and slower as the music died down, until she stopped in a pose. One foot pointed before her, a toe on the floor, and her other foot flat and her back leg straight. One arm held an almost ballet hold, curved before her, and the other arm curved over her head. Her stance was strong, and yet elegant. As if she had been doing this all her life.

_In a way, I guess I have._ She smiled, and waited for the signal. Ain touched her back, and they all fell forward into a bow on their knees, their foreheads pressed against their knees. Hally now realised she was panting, her chest heaving with her effort, and a thin sheen of sweat covered her. But considering how she had never done this before in this life time, she was a lot better off than Ain and the other girls. Their hair was askew, they were covered in sweat, and one looked like she was going to faint.

A shadow loomed over her, and Hally grew stiff.

"What a pretty little lotus flower I see before me. Raise, so I may see just how you bloom before your God on Earth." Hally gulped, and rose slowly to her feet. Her head hung forward, and she closed her eyes, just encase. She also hid her right hand behind her, and her left hand held that behind her back. She bowed, and then returned to this pose. "What a precious gem. What is your name?"

"Mandisa."

"And you truly are a sweet little thing. Is this your first time in my courtyard? In my presence?" Hally didn't like the husky tone of his voice towards the end, and turned her face to one side.

"Yes."

"I hope it will not be your last." He almost whispered, and she whimpered softly.

"My Lord." Imhotep came to her rescue, and she never liked that man more. She could have kissed that man right now. "We need to take the Basque to the Nile, and send it on its journey. The dancers must lead it..."

"You ruin all my fun Imhotep." He growled. "Though, I need your council upon our last matter."

"I see. I will return here to give my best advice after the ceremony." Imhotep turned, and grabbed Hally's arm, making her yelp, as he dragged her off to the other Dancers. "The Pharaoh had finished speaking with you. How dare you stay in his presence!" he scorned her, hoping this would make her stay away from him. She would just end up his whore otherwise…_why am I saving girls from the Pharaoh all of a sudden? First Halimahotep, now this dancer girl._ He scowled, and grabbed her right wrist from behind her back. Hally panicked, and he saw it in her face. They she was sure to keep her eyes closed. She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but this made him just yank it out of her left hand, and before her. "If you ever defy…" She didn't need to open her eyes to see what he was looking at. But she did anyway. His dark honey eyes fixated on the sapphire signet ring, he was in total shock. He then snapped his eyes up to look at hers, and sure enough, they were a deep darker sapphire blue. "…You…"

"Hurry!" Ain grabbed her left hand, and pulled her out of his grasp. She had seen his reaction to her, and knew it wasn't a good thing. After all she had done for her and her family, Ain wasn't about to let Hally go up the Nile and into the jaws of the crocodiles. Not Imhotep. Not _that_ monster.

Hally came out of his grasp, as he was too shocked to keep it tight enough, and her face was as shocked as his was at his discovery. He started to walked after them, but Ain nodded to the other dancers, who began to prance around with their baskets in his way. Ain shoved Hally's basket of white petals into her hands, held her own under one arm, and used her free hand to push Hally's back forward. "We have to move! Go!"

"He, he caught me…"

"GO!" Ain pushed her forward, and met with the cheering crowd again.

"I…I…"

"We will protect you. Now go! If you go, he can't touch you during the parade. Go!" Ain pushed her forward.

"I, thank you." Hally began to dance and throw white petals at the floor and the crowd. But her smile never returned. Her thoughts were haunted by Imhotep, and she made sure to look behind her as she twirled to see if he was there. And once, she even saw him looking over the side of the chariot, his face so blank, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Finally, they arrived at the Nile banking, where Imhotep led the Priests to the water, while blessing the Basque's journey. It was lowered into the water, before the dark brown and gold small boat, carrying a Statue representative of Osiris as its cargo, sailed off down the Nile.

Then everything went so fast.

Ain grabbed her arm, and she was thrown up over a horse's back. Ain swung up to sit on a horse next to her, and she shouted one of the musicians over. He was tall, had a mop of trimmed black hair and a golden head ring, a bare top, and a white knee length hanging cloth with the sides closed together.

"Gahiji! Hurry!"

"Right." He jumped up behind Hally and took the reins. "I'm Gahiji and I will be your rescuer today." He whipped at the reins, and they galloped off. Hally was sat side saddle and she looked over the young man's arm at Imhotep, who had just finished the ceremony. He was looking right at her, and looked furious that she was running off with the dancers. "Hold on, the wind is picking up."

"What?" both brown horses galloped off as an invisible gust of wind beat against them harshly. "But this isn't the sand storm _or_ the windy season!" Ain panicked, the sand being thrown around them getting thicker and thicker. Hally closed her eyes, and grew calm. Even as others around her screamed and panicked, she kept a cool head. When she opened her eyes, they were pure white, and she put her hands on either side of the horse's neck.

"What are you doing?" Gahiji asked, dumbfounded as she stood up on the horse in mi gallop, her balance perfect and her feet rested like a ballerina on the saddle. Her hands were together in prayer before her, and the sand wind whipped at her hair, sending her wig backwards, and letting her golden hair flow free from all hair pins and restraints. She then opened her palms to the winds, that had slowed the horses down painfully, and her eyes started to glow. Then, she snapped her hands apart and the sand storm tore in half, sending two smaller sand tornados off left and right. Their path clear, the horses picked up speed at last and galloped off to the great kingdom once more. Hally panted, exhausted, and her eyes returned to their Sapphire pigment. Her body fell limp, and she collapsed back into the arms of Gahiji, who held her to him all the way back home with Ain, his sister. _Imhotep…_


	8. Chapter 9

"Is she awake yet?" a young girl no older than 6 sat on the floor, looking up at a sand clad woman. Sand storms did that to people.

"Monifa, stop asking me that. If she is awake, you would know. You have been sat next to her all morning." Ain rolled her eyes, and continued to dab Hally's forehead with a damp cloth. It at least got rid of some of the sand.

"Why is her hair yellow?"

"Why is your hair black?"

"I was born with black hair."

"Well, so was Lady Halimahotep. Just with yellow hair."

"It's called blonde…(wheeze)…where I come from."

"My Lady!" Ain dropped to the floor with her little sister, and they both bowed.

"Good morning to you to." She chuckled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"The day is half young. The sun at its highest peak." Ain whispered something into Monifa's ear, and the child ran off somewhere.

"What happened? Where are we?" Hally sat up, and pushed her tangled blonde hair out of her face. She could feel at least an inch of sand stuck to her hands and face. It wasn't a nice feeling.

"Do you not remember my Lady? Yesterday was the great re-birthing of Osiris, and your birthday too if I remember right."

"Oh yes. I'm 16 at last." She chuckled.

"Only 16? I am never older than you." She gasped. "I'm 18!"

"Can I have a drink of water please?" Her throat was as dry as her hands cracked with sand.

"Oh, yes of course!" Ain jumped up and ran off somewhere. This gave Hally time to let her sapphire eyes roam around her new surroundings. The walls were a yellowy sand stone, the window was a square cut out in the wall, the floor was sand, her bed was a large cloth on the floor, and she saw a cut out whole in the wall in the shape of a door way. She couldn't see where it led to. "Here." Ain returned with a red clay jug of water. "Have as much as you like. We are quite fortunate here, the well is only down the street."

"Thank you." She had to listen hard when listening to Ain. Her dialect was a lot rougher than Imhotep's…_oh gods! Imhotep!_ "Imhotep!" Hally gasped out loud, remembering fully what happened the day before. "Oh no, he is going to kill me!"

"We thought he might." Ain chuckled weakly. _Oh Gods, she thinks he is literally going to kill me._

_Wait, remember what mom and dad said…he is certainly capable of mass murder, or regular murder. He did murder the Pharaoh, and then many more to gain his power and resurrect Ancksunamun. _

_But he hasn't done that yet…_

_So would he really kill me?_ "So we brought you home with us."

"Us?" Hally took a mouthful of the water, feeling relief when it soothed her aching throat.

"Welcome to my home Priestess. We are a family of four. I am Ain, my younger sister who you met in the parade is Monifa, my older brother who rode home with you is Gahiji, and our mother who gave you those beads is-"

"Rehema."

"Momma!" Ain looked to the door way, and so did Hally. The woman stood there was in her late 30s, had long lank black hair, tired brown eyes, and a very swollen stomach. Why had she not noticed that before? Was she that busy dancing she didn't notice something as predominant as that? "You should be resting."

"I could not rest when the Priestess of Osiris slept in the next room. Not without paying my respects, and many thanks to my God," she whimpered, holding her stomach, and she looked in pain. "And the young woman herself. 16 and a priestess. Amazing."

"Momma, you need to sit down."

"Oh please, do sit." Hally got to her feet, and reached out to her. Rehema looked touched by this simple gesture. In her time, it was custom and the norm for the young to accommodate for the older or the pregnant as in this case. But obviously not back here. Not be a priestess to a commoner. "Please?" she had to ask again, before Rehema tearily nodded and took her hands. Hally led her over to the cloth, and helped her sit down. She then sat on the sand, on her knees. "I am Halimahotep."

"_Priestess_ Halimahotep. Why do you not introduce yourself by your title?"

"Well, I like to introduce myself as I would like to be called. I would _like_ to be called Hally, but no one seems to want to." She chuckled.

"When meeting such a rare person as yourself, others will wish to show you the proper respect." She smiled gratefully, and looked to Ain. "You saved my daughter and son from the wrath of the Pharaoh, by lowering yourself to their level and dancing like a common peasant. And you took the time to stop, and make a small child smile. My youngest daughter. I owe you a great deal. And simply because of your kindness."

"Well, thank you. And you have done a lot for me too. I feel I have made a friend in at least Ain here, and you have given me shelter for the night."

"And a bath." Rehema nodded to the door. "Monifa has prepared it for you in another room."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Gahiji spent half the night walking back and forth from the well to the tub, for you to have this bath. Please. At least take it for his sake."

"Very well." She chuckled. That woman was smarter than she looked. "Thank you." She bowed her head. "Thank you all of you."

"I have spoken with Ode." Ain chirped up, and walked her out of the room. "She was one of the girls yesterday. Had a veils around her wrists."

"Oh, I remember her. She looked like she was going to faint after the dance."

"Yes, she is so nervous around the Pharaoh. We all are." She smiled nervously, and Hally was led into another identical room, with a large wooden tub in the middle. In it, was a lot of water. It would be warm if it was the same as room temperature. (Remember this is Egypt). "Monifa will be back soon with some clothes for you."

"Thank you."

"And here." She passed her a bard of soap. "This will get the skin oils off you." She bowed very low to the ground, and left her to it.

Hally pealed out of her clothes, and submerged herself in the water.

_Oh gosh. Imhotep. He looked so furious when I rode off on the horse with Ain and her brother. I bet it was him who cast up that sand storm too. How I knew how to counter it, I will never know._ She then rolled her eyes. _Ok, so I know how I countered it. Past knowledge coming back in the nick-of-time. _She chuckled, and started to scrub hard at her arms. And luckily, it was coming off very easily. _I think Ain assumes I am staying here. She does think Imhotep is going to have me killed. But I am not so sure he will. I don't think he would do it himself anyway. And even if he did wanted me punished with death, that is a reason for me **not** to stay here. If I was found being hidden by Ain and her family, they would be killed too. And after how they have looked after me, I couldn't let that happen to them. Even if I didn't know them, I wouldn't let them die for helping me. No, I will have to leave right after I get all this damn sand off! It isn't even the body oil! That is coming straight off, but this darn sand is driving me crazy!_ She growled, and had finally got it all off her skin. But her hair however…

"Darn. My hair is a mess." She had soaked it, but was having difficulty all the same. "Stupid hair."

"Hair isn't stupid. The owner is."

"AA! Gahiji!" Hally yelped and wrapped her arms around herself, showing her back to him. The water came up to her shoulders, but she wasn't taking any chances. If Ain was 18, and he was her older brother, then she wasn't risking ANYTHING! "What are you doing in here!"

"Forgive me Priestess." He said quickly. "I just came to give you something to get the sand out you hair." She looked over her shoulder, and his eyes were to the floor. "I meant no disrespect. I swear."

"It's ok." _I need to stop thinking as a 16 year old in the 19 hundreds. This is 3000 years before all that. He probably wouldn't dare._ "And thank you." He placed a long jar on the side of the tub, and left, from embarrassment. "Poor thing. I might have scared him." she chuckled, and started to wash her hair. The oils did the trick, better than any modern day shampoo, and her hair felt silky and sand free once more. She got out, and wrapped a clean hand made towel around her. They were very clean for a poor family, she thought. but then again, they weren't at the bottom of the food chain. The Hebrew workers were. That is when she thought of Akila. _I hope she is alright. I will have to find her. Just to check up on her._

"Lady Halimahotep? May I enter?" She surpassed a chuckle. It was Gahiji again. But this time he was knocking first. Even if on the side of the wall.

"Yes, you may." Her long blonde hair was soon damp, and clung to her back. Gahiji entered, and looked straight to her breasts. _Men. It doesn't matter what era they are from, they all like one thing…well…two…_ "Can I help you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I just, well, here." He kept his blushing eyes to the floor, and bowed. Holding something up for her with both hands.

"Don't bow to me Gahiji. There is no need. And thank you." She pulled the robes from his hands, and he once again, couldn't leave fast enough.

When she entered the room with the now sleeping Rehema, she was dressed. She was now wearing a plain brown leather deco revival piece along her neck, a thin linen white dress then fell straight down, and was semi transparent. But the linen was thicker over her breasts, and she wore a thin under-dress, to keep her dignity…her feet were not bare now, with brown leather sandals, w plain white Nemes, and she bowed to the others. She was now dressed just like Ain, and to some extent Monifa, but she didn't have the under dress, as she was only a young girl. "Thank you so much. I will not forget what you have done for me, given kindness willingly to me. I will pray to Osiris on your behalf when I return to the temple."

"No! Lady Halimahotep! You aren't really thinking of going back, are you!"

"Yes. My place is at the temple." _There, I can keep a watch on the whole Imhotep/Ancksunamun situation. _"But not right away. I need to go somewhere else first."

"Where? We can take you." Gahiji said eagerly, and Ain nodded with him.

"We have worked in one job or another all over this kingdom. We can take you."

"No, I have a guide in mind. But thank you again."

"But…you will leave and Imhotep will find you. We can hide you here and-"

"The word of the Priestess, is holy and final Ain." Rehema interrupted, and bowed to her from her sat down position. "Go, and attach this to your beaded necklace." Hally pulled her red, white, green and blue beaded necklace over her leather deco revival, and linked something to the front. She recognised it from her studies with her mother. It was a Menat. It looked like a long oblong shaped talisman of gold, with protective inscriptions and hieroglyphs on them. She looked down at them, and read through them with her ancient abilities once more.

"They invoke Taurt, goddess and protector of pregnant women and children."

"You are so young. I beg the goddess to look over you, and protect you from Imhotep. Thank you."

"He isn't going to kill me." She said, though she was frowning. Maybe he really was that dangerous…they certainly thought so. And all this added worry for her safety…it was starting to get to her.

"Keep it." Hally had tried to give it back. She wasn't the pregnant one. Rehema needed this more than she did. "To calm my heart."

"Thank you." She held it in both hands, using the cool feel of gold against her right thigh as comfort of her safety. Yes, she still had the sceptre. She never went anywhere without it. While she was dancing, she had it hidden on the inside of her leg, as the outside was on show. "And when the baby is born, I would like you to bring them to the temple. For a blessing, and for me to see them." she gave them a strong smile, and looked towards the door. She took a deep breath, and waved good bye.

"Farewell Lady Halimahotep! Return to us soon!"

"Be safe!" she got as far as the front door, when someone small clung to her leg.

"Don't leave!" Hally looked down at Monifa, and smiled.

"I have to go Monifa. I have to be somewhere."

"How right you are." Her entire body grew stiff. That voice, was cold and commanding…it was…

"Imhotep." She looked away from Monifa, and into his piercing eyes. He wore his usual black robes again, closed, and his arms were crossed over his powerful front. He was scowling, his mouth in a perfect line, and his eyes showing her a tempest storm of livid rage, that made her step back. She pushed Monifa behind her for safety, and trembled. This was one of those moments where she remembered all her parents had told her of this man.

A murderer.

A fiend.

A monster…

And he was right in front of her. "Good morning."

"Afternoon." He said curtly. "I seems you have lost track of time, _and_ your senses."

"I can explain."

"I hope for your sake, that is so." He waved a hand, and a chariot with two white stallions pulled up behind him. "The journey to the temple should be sufficient for an explanation." He stated, and looked to the building behind her. "Did you rest here?"

"No." she said quickly. "But I came this morning to see if they were alright." Her hands were trembling behind her back, holding Monifa's. "They are fine."

"And you are a liar." She was silenced by that. "I have good reason to believe, that you spent the entire night here, with them." he looked over her shoulder, and Hally snapped her head round too. Her hair flew through the air, and she saw Ain and Gahiji frozen to the spot. She heard a low whinny of horses, and gasped in horror looking back, as many Med Jai dismounted their steeds, and pulled their machetes from their belts. "If they kidnapped you, a priestess, they are to be charged with treason."

"No, they didn't!" she begged, turned to Monifa. "Go inside." She ordered, and stood in the doorway. Just in time to stop Imhotep walking past her. He towered over her, and stared down into her eyes like she were a villain herself.

"Or if you ran off with them willingly, and they housed you, the same applies."

"No, they had no choice. It wasn't there fault, they were under orders!" she shouted, her right hand hovering over the strap on her upper thigh. "I ordered them to-"

"You did no such thing! _You_ impersonated a commoner, degraded yourself as a dancing girl, put your life in danger if you failed, and the lives of the rest of the young women, who have proven to be your consorts I see." He spat, and gripped the sides of the door, leaning over her in an intimidating manor. "You have broken the law of the Pharaoh."

"What law?"

"You are a woman of the cloth! A holy woman! You should know your duties to Osiris! You told me yourself he gave you a task, gave you unthinkable knowledge and abilities, and spat in his face! How dare you!"

"I did no such-"

"To be blessed as you were, to even have been born on the same day as the great Osiris, and repay his generosity with the despicable display you gave yesterday, is unfathomable!"

"Now just wait a m-"

"How could you, a priestess of Osiris, mock him so greatly, and conspire your own escape with common peasants!"

"If you would just shut up, then I can tell you!" the words had left her mouth before she could stop them. _Well, I can't back down now. Not now I have his attention._ She glared back at him now, and poked his chest firmly. "Listening? Good. I will start from the beginning. I hold my honour from Osiris close to my heart. I have never once swayed from the path he has laid for me to walk. Osiris is a good, merciful God who teaches us to be just as good, and just as merciful. I rode into town two days ago, and found Ain and her peers practising a dance, they had no lead dancer to, that they were being _forced_ to dance before the Pharaoh. _Forced!_" oh boy. She was on a rampage. Imhotep stepped back, as now it was Hally's turn to do the advancing. "I saw that they were actually quite good. But their lead dancer had been carted off to the palace for some reason. They were all worried they were going to die! For the love of Osiris, they thought they were going to die!" she put one hand on her hip, and pointed at his chest again very threateningly. "I was not brought up to stand by and let people walk to their deaths. I joined in, enjoying the hospitality of the girls, when I showed a basic ability. So they literally got down on their knees and begged me to be the lead."

"You should have refused."

"I should have been honoured! And I was! And I still am! For my 16th birthday, I got to honour my God by leading his Basque to the Nile in the procession. That, is a honour."

"It is not your place to-"

"Shut up, I am not done!" Imhotep was outraged! How dare she tell him when to be silent! But to be honest, Hally was terrified of her actions right now, but too furious to back down. Like she knew she should. "So I danced for my God. I showed my respect for him, and I saved the lives of the women in that dancing group. I am proud of that. But after you saw my ring, you knew who I was and I knew you would overreact if I were to stay there. So, I ordered Ain and her brother to hide me." She ended a little too quickly. "But do you know something Imhotep? I don't even think this is about the parade. I think you are still upset about that morning after breakfast."

"Ah, yet another example of your reckless behaviour!"

"Feeding a starving child is reckless? Reckless!" they were both yelling now in the middle of the street, everyone looking out their windows and doors at the display.

This had never happened before. "I would say it is merciful."

"That girl was a worker slave."

"That girl, was a child!"

"It makes no difference!"

"Of course it matters!" she panted with fury. "No, not to _you_! Of course it wouldn't matter to _you_!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean YOU ARE HEARTLESS!" the echo of her verbal attack still whispered through the street. Although her face was set in a schooled scowl, on the inside her thoughts were more along the lines of: _oh my great Osiris what did I just say! I am so, dead!_

Imhotep clenched his fists at his side, and then seemed to be struggling to keep them there.

Then.

Whack.

Hally twisted back onto the sandy floor, her legs tucked behind her, and her body turned to her left so she held her cheek in one hand, and the left supported her on the floor, where she was looking in shock. _He just hit me…he just…hit me…_ for some reason she thought he wouldn't do that. But his hand was still across his chest, from backhanding her.

"Let that teach you how to respect your betters. Do you still feel the same now?" He spat through his teeth. He dared her to counter him.

"But Imhotep…don't you see?" she whimpered, and it sent an unpleasant pang of guilt through his chest. Her face was shielded by her long golden hair, and she slowly turned her face to look at him.

What he saw, shocked him. Her sapphire eyes were wide and filled to the brim with tears, her lips parted as she whimpered and trembling with fear, with her right hand holding her cheek from sight. "…you just proved me right…" she almost whispered, and saw his expression change very quickly. His face fell into a expressions of shock, as he looked to his own hand. The hand, he had used to beat her with. He then shuck his head, and returned to glaring at her.

"I am your High Priest. I will be obeyed."

"Why am I disobeying you by being humane?"

"You have a place in society. Remember that. These peasants." He looked around them all. "They are beneath us. And so they are not our problem."

"And when you are ill, and you pray to Osiris and his children to heal you, should he ignore you? You are beneath him after all. You wouldn't be his problem then, would you?"

"Silence."

"Is the truth upsetting, Imhotep?" she didn't take a cocky or even slightly defiant tone with him. Her voice was calm, as she rose to her feet. And she still held her cheek. "Should I be quite, so you don't have to listen to me?"

"I said silence!"

"Or what Imhotep? Will you hit me again?" he seemed to have trouble finding his voice. "We have both seen that hitting me, doesn't make me go away."

"Get in the chariot."

"No." she shuck her head slowly. "I will not."

"Why are you so troublesome."

"Why do you find me so troublesome?"

"Get, in, the chariot."

"Are you going to make me Imhotep? Are you going to drag me inside that chariot by my hair? It will make no difference. You will just show me how right I am. All you are doing is proving _my_ point."

"I will not ask again."

"Good. Because I am finished listening to you." She whimpered. "I thought you were a great man. I heard terrible things about you, but after you saved me and I looked into your eyes. I thought I saw a man." she closed her eyes and held herself with her other arm. She had yet to release her stinging cheek. As she turned her back to him, she whimpered. "But all I see now is a monster." And that was it. Hally bolted down the street, tears falling in her wake and leaving a small tear shaped flower where every drop hit the sand. Imhotep watched as she ran away from him, shaken by her words, but clambered into the chariot. He whipped at the reins, and followed her as fast as the horses would let him. He hadn't even registered why, when he found her. She was knelt next to a well, her arms folded and on the stone ring, with her head buried in her arms. Her golden hair fanned over her face and arms, as she wept.

"Halimahotep." His voice was empty and blank. He needed to keep his defensive walls up now. "You didn't run very far."

"I have nowhere to go." She sobbed, and her shoulders shuck with her cries. "I am all alone. I never asked for this. I just woke up one morning and bam, I'm Halimahotep, priestess of Osiris. I have people counting me…" she sobbed. "No, I _had_ people counting on me. But they're dead now!" she dug her fingers into the stone of the well, as Imhotep stepped out of the chariot. They were alone now.

"You have somewhere to stay. I gave you a room at the temple."

"I can't stay there."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she sniffled, and pushed herself up. She leaned on her hands on the well, and her head hung forward. "Because I can't."

"I want a real explanation." He reached out to her shoulder, but pulled it back when she walked away from him. though she had not seen his 'almost act of kindness'.

"You want, you demand." She folded her arms. "I must obey, I have my place. If to do as you wish, I must be cruel, and let children starve and people die for stupid reasons…" she held her sides as if in pain, tears running freely down her face. "I hate this. I hate seeing people suffering and not being allowed to do anything about it."

"It is not your place to intervene with the will of the Gods. People with misfortune have misfortune for a reason. We are a hierarchy. The peasants are the base. If you take out the lower levels, the foundation, the pyramid will collapse. You can not help everyone."

"Why not?" Now she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Because you were not meant to."

"How do you know that?" she looked up at him with misty eyes, and he looked to her angry red cheek. "How do you know if I was meant to let it be, let it lye, or act, and do something about it?"

"Because it is the will of the Gods. Osiris has us beneath him. and he does not make _us_ as wealthy and immortal as himself."

"But we could help."

"There are rules to be obeyed. By humans to the Gods, by people to the Pharaoh."

"And by me to you." She said, her voice giving nothing away.

"I am the High priest. Only the word of the Pharaoh can contradict anything I say. And sometimes, not even then." He held both her shoulders, and gently pulled her back against him. "I have taken a liking to you, Halimahotep. That is why your punishment was less severe than people have hoped for. Many have been tortured and hung for less." He sighed and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "I don't understand you. You are so high in society, a priestess, very close to my own rank from your ring, and yet you care for those beneath you. More than you care for yourself."

"That's just the way I am." She closed her eyes. "And I don't understand you either. You are so kind and gentle at times. Like now, and heroic, like when you pulled me from the Nile. From death. But then you can be so…"

"So what?" Hally pulled away from him, and sighed.

"So cruel. You are so ignorant to the suffering of others. And when someone asks why, or says something you don't want to hear…then you just change. It's like you are two different people. And I have looked into both of their eyes. One with awe, and one with fear."

"I am a leader of faith. I am a very powerful man. I must have respect and obedience."

"And do you have to sacrifice your heart and soul to be respected?"

"Yes."

"That isn't respect." She shuck her head, looking away. "That is fear."

"The line between fear and respect is very thin, and sometimes unseen."

"Unseen? I see that line perfectly. And I have never crossed it. Ain and her family, Akila, everyone I have met have respected me because I was kind to them. I smiled to them, and they smile back. I asked them not to call me Mistress or Lady. But they refuse to do otherwise. Because they _want_ to respect me. I have _earned_ their respect."

"You are an exception. That doesn't usually happen."

"It would if you let it." Hally turned and looked up at him with pleading sapphire eyes. He couldn't look away. "If you tired, it would happen. And you would like it too."

"We should return to the temple."

"You can."

"_We_ will return to the temple." He persisted.

"Why should I go back? You said a lot of things to me. You said I disrespected Osiris, and 'spat in his face'. Why should I go back with you to his house, if that is true?" she sat on the side of the well, and waited patiently for his reply.

She had him. Either he apologised and took it back, for her to come with him. Or he stuck to his insults, and she wouldn't come back with him. Instead he said nothing. His pride not letting him. Imhotep walked over to her and held her wrists. He pulled her away from the stone well, and led her over to the chariot. "Imhotep I don't-" he pulled on her elbows, and her eyes were wide. He had silenced her with his lips, so smooth and powerful. He didn't press further, but he gently tilted his head to one side, and pulled back.

"That is why you should return. I want you to return."

"But-" she whimpered, but he nipped her bottom lip, and pulled her face forward to his. He then sucked her lip inside his mouth, and sealed his mouth against hers again. This was her first kiss, and it was as hot as hell! Hally's hands rested on his muscular biceps, and he still held her elbows.

"I am sorry." He whispered to her lips, and then looked away. He hadn't ever wanted to say that. He had no reason to apologise to anyone. But he had. Hally had torn at his heart until he relented. And she didn't even realise she was doing it. "Please come back to the temple. I-" Hally covered his mouth with her hands, and smiled softly at him. Her eyes sparkled again, and he moaned softly to himself. She was back.

"All I needed, was to hear you say, 'I'm sorry'. And you did. Nothing more is needed. I'll come back." she stopped him, saving his pride before it was too badly wounded, and took his hands. "Now, I will get in the chariot." She whispered to him with a smile.

"Yes, let's go back to the temple. I have other duties I must perform."

"Can I help with any of them?" she offered, and hooked his arm very Britishly, as she had done once before.

"There is the afternoon awakening of Osiris? You could assist in wrapping his statue once more."

"I would like that, My Lord." They got into the chariot, Imhotep at the reins. He may have thought Hally had forgiven him, and she had, but now she had something she didn't have before. She had a rude awakening just who she was dealing with. This man was dangerous, and very strong. She couldn't let him get cursed with the Hom dai for three reasons now.

One, she had a taster of what his human self could do. Coming back as a demonic creature would be far worse for her parents. And her coming back in the past had already changed enough as it is for the future.

Two, she had to save his heart as part of her task, so getting cursed is not a good idea.

And three…that kiss was still wheeling around like a bombfirenight catherinwheel. And she did like him as a friend at least. He did save her life…


	9. exam notice

Hello

Draguna here, and I have some bad news for any of my story patriots.

My GCSE's are coming up, and I need the time off for much needed intensive revision for those oh so desired A to A results I aim for ., and then the actual month of them. But I will have a series of updates to most of my stories all waiting for you on the 30th of June.

And a whole new story or even two from the looks of things. In two different categories.

So, please don't be too upset with me for a while, I will get back into full swing for ages and ages after my exams, with more funny, adventurous romantic fun!

And dark, in most cases.

Well, over and out for now.

This is Draguna, wishing Exams and Examiners didn't exist pouts and will miss writing for a while. I am hanging up my wireless rooter for now, and getting the tests over and done with.

Then I have ages for writing! Yay!

Well, see you later everyone, have fun!

From

Draguna


End file.
